Amnesie
by Ebilein
Summary: Malfoy verschickt Liebesbriefe, Harry misstraut Hermine, Theodore Nott wird ermordet, Ron dreht vollkommen durch warum? Hermine muss es erst herausfinden. Sie hat schließlich die Erinnerung verloren... [COMPLETE]
1. Manchmal in der Nacht

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Malfoy verschickt Liebesbriefe, Harry misstraut Hermine, Theodore Nott wird ermordet, Ron dreht vollkommen durch - warum? Tja, das muss Hermine erst herausfinden. Schließlich hat sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren...

**Disclaimer**: Hermine Jane Granger, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry James Potter, Krummbein, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Pigwidgeon, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort (Tom Vorlost Riddle) sind (c) Joanne K. Rowling. Das müssten alle sein, die in der Geschichte auch nur genannt werden...

**Spoiler**: HP1 - HP5

**Ein kleines Vorwort des Autors**: So - schon _wieder_ eine neue Geschichte. Ich weiß, ich hab noch drei am laufen, die unvollständig sind, und eigentlich wollte ich ja da weiterschreiben - aber dann hab ich den Anfang dieser Geschichte (den Prolog und das 1. Kapitel) gefunden, und ich _musste_ einfach schnell daran weiterschreiben, damit mir die Ideen nicht... na ja, abhanden kommen. Ich hab die Geschichte bereits am Computer fertig geschrieben (1 Prolog, 10 Kapitel & 1 Epilog; rund 19.000 Wörter), und die werden jetzt Stück für Stück veröffentlicht. Und das mache ich ab jetzt nur mehr so. Wenn ich eine neue Geschichte veröffentliche, dann bedeutet das, sie ist am Computer bereits fertig. Ausgenommen sind natürlich Caedes, Odium, Invidia et Amor, Schattens Kinder & Unsternbedroht, weil ich die eben schon veröffentlicht habe, _bevor_ sie ausgeschrieben sind. Aber ich will euch nicht mehr zu lange von der Geschichte abhalten.

Und nun - geht es los.

* * *

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**

P_r_O_lo_G  
M_a_N_ch_M_a_L _i_N _de_R N_a_C_ht_...

Die Luft war schwül und stickig. Rauchschwaden schwebten über ihrem Kopf, doch ihre Augen waren ohnehin schon beinahe geschlossen. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf das Whiskeyglas gerichtet, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie rührte mit dem Strohhalm um, während ihr Kopf, den sie auf die rechte Hand gestützt hatte, stetig auf das sich drehende Eis blickte.

Das laute, immer wiederkehrende Getöse der Musik dröhnte in ihrem Kopf.

„Na, ganz allein?", brüllte plötzlich jemand in ihr Ohr.

Sie schreckte hoch und ihre Augen benötigten ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie sich endlich auf ihr Gegenüber fokussiert hatten.

„Ja!", rief sie, doch der junge Mann sah sie nur verständnislos an. Kein Wunder, ihre Stimme war vollkommen heiser und mit Sicherheit nicht laut genug, das laute Getöse der Musik zu übertönen. Die letzten paar Stunden, in denen sie vornehmlich Alkohol getrunken und die Texte der Lieder mitgeschrien hatte, hatten ihrer Stimme wohl mehr zugesetzt als sie zuerst vermutet hatte.

Immer noch durchstachen sie die blauen Augen des Mannes. Von irgendwoher kannte sie ihn, da war sie sich sicher. Wenn sie nur nicht so viel Alkohol getrunken hätte! Sonst wäre ihr sehr wahrscheinlich sein Name eingefallen.

Schließlich - ihr fiel ein, dass sie ihrem Gegenüber immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, zumindest keine, die er verstand - nickte sie.

„Lust auf Tanzen?", rief der Mann. Wieder brauchte sie einen Moment, um die Frage überhaupt zu verstehen. Sie nickte abermals.

Er zog sie mit Schwung hoch - dass der Tisch dabei umfiel und das Whiskeyglas zu Boden stürzte, übergingen die beiden einfach - und zerrte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Erst jetzt, da sie stehen musste, wurde ihr der Alkoholgehalt in ihrem Blut bewusst. Tanzen konnte man es jedenfalls nicht nennen, was sie da tat, viel eher war es herumtaumeln. Doch auch das kommentierte der Blauäugige mit keinem Wort und übersah es einfach.

All die Gesichter, die an ihr vorbeizogen, die Lichtstrahlen, die durch die Dunkelheit blitzten, die Hitze, die in ihr aufstieg -

Schließlich sackte sie in die Arme ihres Tanzpartners.

Ihre Füße hatten sie nicht mehr halten können, irgendjemand hatte sie angestoßen und sie lag in seinen Armen. So schnell... mit einem Lächeln half er ihr wieder hoch und die beiden stolperten von der Tanzfläche. Erschöpft fielen sie auf zwei Stühle und ihr Kopf senkte sich auf die Tischplatte. Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen um sich für einige Momente auszuruhen.

„Müde?", ertönte seine Stimme, auf einmal ganz leise und sanft. Trotzdem hatte sie sie hören können. Merkwürdig. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass er sich ganz nah an sie herangebeugt hatte.

Sie bewegte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Er schien es als ein _ja_ zu deuten. Er senkte sich noch etwas näher zu ihr herab. „Wir könnten gehen..."

Seine Hand umschlang ihre Taille.

Sie schloss erneut die Augen und stellte sich für einen Moment vor, er wäre es gewesen, der sie so berührt hatte. Ein Kribbeln stieg in ihrem Bauch hoch. Doch er war es nicht - er hatte schon lange vergessen, wie es ihr ging - wie sie sich fühlte - hatte sie angelogen - aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen -

Wieder öffnete sie die Augen und seine Stahlblauen blickten ihr entgegen.

Ein vertrautes Gesicht...

Dann konnte so schlimm es doch nicht sein, oder?

Sie nickte wieder und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Sie hob den Kopf und drehte den seinen, so dass sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Zu dir."

Er half ihr hoch und zusammen verließen die beiden den Tropfenden Kessel. Es war angenehm kühl hier draußen, der Himmel war klar und die Straßenlaternen tauchten alles in ihr Licht.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn an.

„Ist es weit zu dir?", fragte sie und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Nein... meine Wohnung ist in der nächsten Straße."

„Gut", sagte sie. „Führst du mich?"

„Gerne." Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und er zog sie näher an sich. „So?"

„Ja, so...", sagte sie und kam näher an seinen warmen Körper. „So ist es gut..."

---

Es war die Sonne, die sie am nächsten Tag weckte. Und ihr brummender Schädel. Sie setzte die Fingerspitzen an ihre Schläfen und begann leicht zu massieren. Doch da es nicht wirklich besser wurde, stand sie auf. Sie musste sich kurz am Nachttischchen festhalten, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand das Schwarz vor ihren Augen.

Und dann erschrak sie zutiefst.

Verdammt. _Verdammt._ Sie war nicht zu Hause. Und das war nicht ihr Freund, der da im Bett lag. Ihr Freund hatte keine dunklen Haare. Ihr Freund hatte auch keinen so breiten Rücken. Und sie war - nackt. Sofort vergaß sie ihr Kopfweh - wie hatte sie das tun können? Mit einem wildfremden Mann in sein Appartement gehen und dann womöglich auch noch mit ihm zu...

Nein, das hatte sie sicher nicht getan. Das musste ihr doch ihr gesunder Menschenverstand verboten haben! Sie - die Perfekte! Sie, die nie irgendetwas Unüberlegtes getan hatte! Sie, die immer alles wusste, immer allen Ratschläge erteilen hatte können - sie?

Nein, das war nicht sie. Das war sie, wie sie sich den anderen zeigte. In Wirklichkeit war sie -

Nein, daran wollte sie nicht denken. Sich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht wieder Alkohol. Sie war glücklich, sie hatte einen Freund...

... den sie betrogen hatte. O Gott, was sollte sie tun?

Der Mann, der auf dem Bauch im Bett lag, bewegte sich.

Jetzt musste sie schnell verschwinden. Und dann einfach so tun, als wäre sie nie hier gewesen. Einfach nach Hause gehen, wo ihr Freund auf sie wartete... Wo waren bloß ihre Sachen? Dort in der Ecke - ja, ihr Rock, ihre Bluse...

Schnell begann sie sich anzuziehen.

„Was'n los?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihr jemand gähnte.

„Ich gehe", sagte sie. Sie knöpfte sich die Bluse zu.

„Warum? Hat's dir gestern nicht mehr gefallen? Willst du nicht noch einen Tee, bevor du gehst?"

„Nein, danke. Ich gehe einfach, gut?"

Sie drehte sich um, um zur Tür zu gehen, und erstarrte.

Es folgte ja eine Katastrophe der nächsten! Wieder begann es in ihrem Kopf zu hämmern. Mein Gott, nicht auch noch _er!_

Theodore Nott, Sohn eines Todessers - gut aussehender Sohn, sollte man hinzufügen -, saß auf dem Bett, vollkommen entblößt, und seine stahlblauen Augen blickten ihr entgegen.

Natürlich kannte sie ihn, wie denn auch nicht? Er war in Hogwarts im selben Jahrgang wie sie gewesen, nur eben ein Slytherin. In den ersten Jahren hatte sie ihn nie bemerkt, und sie war da keine Ausnahme gewesen. Aber im letzten Schuljahr hatte er an jedem Finger zehn Mädchen gehabt - er war im Quidditch-Team von Slytherin gewesen, außerdem Klassenbester von Slytherin... Und jetzt war sie womöglich die elfte an seinem Daumen.

Doch auch Theodore schien nicht minder überrascht. Plötzlich umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Er stand auf.

„So so, wen haben wir denn da? Meine Güte, ich hab dich gestern gar nicht erkannt - du mich auch nicht, oder? Ja, was ein wenig Alkohol alles mit unserem Verstand anstellt..."

„Zieh dir bitte was an", sagte sie und warf ihm ihren Pullover zu.

„In der Nacht hat's dich nicht so gestört, oder?" Ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen - nicht bösartig, nur herausfordernd. „Wenn du mir deinen Pullover schenkst, sollte ich dir auch etwas geben, aus reiner Höflichkeit, oder etwa nicht?"

Nun lag Spott in seiner Stimme, und mit einem Lachen warf er ihr eine grün-silbern gestreifte Slytherin-Krawatte zu. Sie fing.

„Ich gehe", wiederholte sie und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Wohnungstür, doch Theodore stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Nicht so hastig, _kleine Gryffindor",_ sagte er. Die Art und Weise, in der er ihr ehemaliges Schulhaus betonte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Und dass sich etwas in seinen Augen verändert hatte, gefiel ihr noch weniger. „Nur nicht so hastig - du weißt doch, dass ich dich töten könnte?"

Sie drehte die Augen über. „Ja, natürlich weiß ich das, und dass du nicht dafür bestraft werden würdest, dass du mich einfach so verschwinden lassen würdest - aber ich sage dir, ich bin auch nicht schlecht in Flüchen oder Hexereien!"

„Natürlich bist du das nicht", antwortete Theodore. „Schulsprecherin, bestes Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts seit über fünfzig Jahren -"

„Und was hat es mir genützt? Ich bin mit Theodore Nott im Bett gelegen, eine Nacht lang, habe meinen Freund betrogen, meine Freunde verraten, meine Feinde zum Lachen gebracht - ich bin es so Leid, immer nur das arme kleine Mädchen zu sein, das man vor allem beschützen muss! Ich will so leben, wie ich leben will, ich will nicht belogen und betrogen werden, nur weil man glaubt, ich könnte die Wahrheit nicht verkraften! Denn ich kann mich wehren, wenn ich nur will!

Und jetzt gehe ich!"

Mit bestimmten Schritten ging sie aus Theodore Notts Wohnung, darauf bedacht, nicht zu schnell oder zu langsam zu sein, doch kaum hatte sie das Stiegenhaus erreicht und war außerhalb seines Blickfeldes, begann sie zu laufen. Sie rannte die Treppe hinab, durch die Eingangstür des Hauses und nach draußen auf die Straße.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme: „Granger, pass auf!"

Sie drehte sich im Laufen um und sah Nott oben im fünften Stock am Fenster stehen. Er starrte ihr mit feindseligen Blicken auf die Straße hinab nach.

Ein plötzliches Motorengeheul und keine Sekunde später spürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz auf der linken Seite ihres Oberkörpers. Sie fiel zu Boden und ihr Kopf schlug auf die harte Asphaltstraße. Die Welt versank in Dunkelheit.

Hermine Granger war bewusstlos.

* * *

T(o) B(e) C(ontinued)

**PS**: Reviews erwünscht :)


	2. Amnesia Muggeliosa

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**Disclaimer II:** Dass Parvati Patil den Heilerberuf nahm/nehmen wollte, habe ich von der Fanfiction Amicus Draconis, von Yamato Ishilda.

* * *

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _1_  
A_m_N_e_S_i_A M_u_G_g_ELI_os_A**

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, als sie wieder die Augen aufschlug. Sie schloss sie aber schnell wieder, das blendend helle Weiß verschlimmerte ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch mehr.

„Guten Morgen", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen. Parvati Patil, die mit Hermine gemeinsam in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, stand ihr mit einem weißen Kittel bekleidet gegenüber. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Äh... ich habe Kopfweh - was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich auf.

„Ich arbeite hier", antwortete Parvati.

„Und - äh - wo bin ich?", fragte Hermine.

„In St. Mungos. Du hast eine -" Parvati blickte auf ein Klemmbrett - „Amnesia Muggeliosa erlitten."

„Und was bedeutet das?", wollte Hermine wissen. _Amnesia Muggeliosa_ hörte sich jedenfalls gar nicht gut an. Wenn nur diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden, könnte sie zumindest versuchen nachzudenken.

„Nun ja, wenn ich wissen will, welcher Tag heute ist, was würdest du sagen?"

Hermine überlegte kurz und in ihrem Kopf tat es wieder einen kräftigen Stich. „Es müsste der 8. August sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte sie schließlich.

„Tja, da haben wir's - du irrst dich gewaltig. Heute ist der 1. September. Wenn man die zwei Tage abzählt, die du im Koma gelegen hattest, heißt das, dass du gut drei Wochen deines Lebens vergessen hast."

„Was?"

„Keine Angst, die Amnesia Muggeliosa ist nur vorübergehend - irgendwann wirst du dich wieder an alles erinnern können. Bis dahin solltest du dich aber auf jeden Fall schonen -"

Es klopfte jemand an der Tür und diese öffnete sich nur wenige Augenblicke später.

Ronald Weasley kam herein mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Ihm folgte Harry Potter, dessen rabenschwarzes Haar noch zerzauster als üblich wirkte.

„'n morgen Liebling", sagte Ron, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante und fasste sofort ihre Hand. Harry nahm inzwischen die Blumen und stellte sie in eine Vase neben Hermines Bett. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, wirklich, was hattest du überhaupt um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen getrieben?"

Hermine sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Ron", meinte Harry tadelnd, „hast du etwa schon wieder vergessen, was die Hexe unten beim Empfang gesagt hatte? Sie kann sich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Oh, wenn ich diesen Muggel in die Finger bekomme, der dir das angetan hat -", setzte Ron an, doch Parvati unterbrach ihn.

„Etwas mehr Rücksicht auf meine Patienten, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte sie ernst. „Immerhin habe ich die Verantwortung für sie. Reg Hermine bloß nicht auf. Kannst du dich an den Unfall selbst erinnern?", fügte sie an Hermine gewandt hinzu.

Diese dachte so angestrengt, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen es erlaubten, nach. Schließlich sagte sie: „Nein, kann ich nicht. War es wirklich ein Muggel?"

„Es ist wohl anzunehmen", antwortete Parvati. „Draco Malfoy zufolge wurdest du von einem Auto erfasst."

„Malfoy?", antwortete Hermine überrascht. Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls in ihrem Jahrgang in Hogwarts gewesen, in Slytherin. „Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Irgendwie glaub ich fast, er war's", knurrte Ron. „Würde doch passen, oder? Wenn er einen Muggel anheuert, dich zu überfahren. Dieser blöde Schleimbeutel -"

„Ich würde nicht so über ihn aushauen, Ron", meinte Harry schlicht. „Wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte man Hermine wahrscheinlich in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht. Und du weißt selbst, wie schlecht sie im Vergleich zu den St. Mungo-Ärzten sind..."

„Es ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel, weshalb er dich nach St. Mungos gebracht hat", meinte Parvati nachdenklich. „Wo sein Vater doch ein Anhänger von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem ist. Er hätte dich einfach so entführen können, und uns damit erpressen. Oder dich gleich umbringen.

Aber na ja, vielleicht hat er doch noch irgendwas Gutes in seinem Herzen. Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so, wie wir von ihm denken..."

„Parvati, wir reden über Malfoy", sagte Ron. „Er hat es mit irgendeinem Hintergedanken gemacht, da bin ich mir sicher. Wieso sonst? Was hätte er davon gehabt? Rein gar nichts."

Parvati warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss meine Visite im Alderton-Flügel machen. Magische Explosionen. Schlimm dort.

Also, Ron, Harry, wenn ihr bitte gehen würdet - Hermine braucht Ruhe."

„Ich besuch dich bald wieder", flüsterte Ron und küsste sie erneut auf die Wange. Dann verließ er den Raum, mit Harry im Schlepptau, der ihr von der Tür aus schnell „Gute Besserung, und bis morgen!" zurief.

Parvati blieb noch kurz im Zimmer.

„Ich hab dir noch was zu sagen, Hermine", sagte sie und setzte sich an die Bettkante. „OK, es mag sich für dich vielleicht merkwürdig anhören, aber ich muss es dir noch sagen - und vor Ron ging es nicht, weil - na ja, wenn es nicht stimmt -"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Hermine.

„Also... wenn ich so anfange... Draco war gestern hier. Er hat dich besucht. Frag mich nicht, warum, aber ich musste ihn hereinlassen, ich hatte keinen triftigen Grund, ihn von dir fernzuhalten, und außerdem bin ich ja auch erst in der Ausbildung... aber -"

„Aber was?"

„Nun ja, als ich hereinkam, um nachzusehen, ob es dir gut geht, hat er etwas an deiner Tasche gemacht, die dir Ron gebracht hatte, wo alles drinnen ist, was du im Krankenhaus brauchst -"

„Hat er etwas rausgenommen?"

Parvati seufzte. „Nein - es sah eher anders aus."

„Er hat etwas hineingesteckt?"

„Ich darf ja nicht in deinen Sachen kramen, aber ich hab die Tasche von außen überprüft, ob etwas Gefährliches drinnen ist. Aber mein Zauberstab hat nicht reagiert. Es dürfte also keine Gefahr bestehen, wenn du nachsiehst. Du kannst es selbst tun, wenn du willst."

Hermine nickte nur. Parvati stand auf und zog unter dem Bett Hermines Reisetasche hervor.

„Und noch etwas, Hermine", fügte Parvati hinzu und schluckte. „Ich - es - nun, du hattest eine Slytherin-Krawatte in der Hand, als Draco vor zwei Tagen hier abgeliefert hat. Es... nun ja... ich habe mir gedacht..."

„Was?", fragte Hermine. „Doch nicht etwa -?"

„Du warst in letzter Zeit manchmal so merkwürdig, hast dich nachts in Bars und im Tropfenden Kessel herumgetrieben, und das obwohl es dort doch nur so von Du-weißt-schon-wems Anhängern wimmelt..."

„Nein, das - das ist -"

„Ich lass dich jetzt allein, gut? Die Alderton-Opfer warten", sagte Parvati, versuchte ein Lächeln, bei dem sie kläglich scheiterte, und verließ das sterile Krankenzimmer.

Hermine starrte auf ihre blauweiße Tasche. Draco Malfoy hatte etwas hineingelegt? Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn sie wartete und mit einer zweiten Person nachsah, nur zur Sicherheit?

Doch ihre Neugier siegte. Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss und sofort fiel ihr ein Kuvert ins Auge. Darauf stand _Hermine Granger_. Also ohne Zweifel für sie.

Sie nahm ihn heraus, vergaß alle Vorsicht und öffnete den Brief. Es passierte nichts, nur ein Pergamentzettel reckte sich ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen. Sie nahm ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Hermine,_

ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du hast dich nicht allzu schwer verletzt. Leider konnte ich dich nicht rechtzeitig vor dem Unfall warnen, ich habe nur den Knall gehört und das Muggelfahrzeug schnell wegfahren sehen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich den finde, der dir das angetan hat, bringe ich ihn zur Strecke.

Patil sagte, du hättest eine Amnesia Muggeliosa, und sie hat gesagt, du könntest dich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber du kannst mich doch nicht vergessen haben, oder? Nicht jetzt...

Falls du es doch getan hast, dann komm zu meiner Wohnung, Combat-Place 19, morgen, am 1. September, falls du schon wieder wach bist. Falls nicht, komme ich dich wieder besuchen.

In Liebe,

Draco

Hermine brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis die Information in ihren Verstand eingesunken war. Draco - Draco Malfoy - hatte einen Brief an sie mit „in Liebe" unterzeichnet? An sie, wo er sie doch noch beim Schulabschluss Schlammblut genannt hatte?

_Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich den finde, der dir das angetan hat, bringe ich ihn zur Strecke._

Das in Dracos Worten geschrieben zu sehen machte ihr Angst - bei ihm hörte es sich sehr viel ernst gemeinter an als bei Ron. Aber wenn er es ernst meinte...

Was hatte Parvati vor gerade Mal wenigen Minuten über Draco gesagt?

_Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so, wie wir von ihm denken..._ Die Worte formten sich in ihrem Mund und leise sprach sie sie aus. „Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so, wie _ich_ von ihm denke..."

Sie hatte die Erinnerung an die letzten drei Wochen vergessen. Was, wenn Draco Malfoy - so unsinnig es ihr nun auch erscheinen mochte - auf die gute Seite gewechselt war? Was, wenn er sich in sie verliebt hatte? Was wenn er ihr Informationen über Voldemort zustecken wollte - immerhin war sein Vater in Voldemorts engstem Kreis...

Spätestens jetzt stand es für sie fest, dass sie Draco Malfoy in seiner Wohnung einen kleinen Besuch abstatten würde.

* * *

T B C 

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Samantha Potter: Wer könnte diesen Hundeaugen schon wiederstehen? -g-

beckhamfan2: Die Geschichte ist schon fertig geschrieben, nur eben noch nicht veröffentlicht. Eigentlich müsste ich mir also nur mit'm Posten der Kapitel beeilen... Bist du aus Österreich? Wegen deinem 'leiwand' in der Bio. Ich wohn zwischen Linz und Amstetten (falls jemand letzteres kennt...). Äh... ich weiche ab...

Sunnylein: Danke. Und sorry, dass ich dir den Überschriftenstil geklaut hab (wie ich grad vorher in deiner Bio gelesen hab) ;) Und jemand aus Österreich! -sing- I brauch ka große Wöd, I wü ham noch Fürstnföd -g-

xNiamx: Ich hab's ja schon geschrieben, nur nicht veröffentlicht...

Thea Potter: Verwandte**r**, wenn ich bitten darf. -seufz-

Dragonies: Danke für den Keks!

die-na: Du hast das Zauberwort vergessen... ah, da ist es ja -g-

Danke euch für die Reviews! Ich freu mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd -g-

Hatte gestern (11. 9.) meinen 15. Geburtstag! --froi-- Eigentlich wollte ich's gestern schon veröffentlichen, war aber dann im Kino, im Theater, in der Schule etc. Verzeiht mir! Nächsten Samstag gehts weiter.


	3. Combat Place

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _2_  
C_o_M_b_AT PL_a_C_e_**

Parvati hatte sich furchtbar aufgespielt, als Hermine verlangt hatte, noch am selben Tag aus dem Krankenhaus auszuziehen. Schließlich hatte Hermine damit gedroht, Parvatis Vorgesetzte zu rufen bis diese letztendlich zähneknirschend klein beigegeben hatte und Hermine gehen ließ.

„Aber du gehst doch gleich zu deinem Freund, oder, Hermine?", hatte Parvati sie noch ermahnt.

„Äh... ich glaube, das tue ich", hatte Hermine geantwortet, und nun, da sie durch das nächtlich hell erleuchtete, kühle London spazierte, war ihr die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Aussage aufgefallen. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich ihr Freund, zu dem sie ging...

Doch sie konnte es sich nicht recht vorstellen. Draco Malfoy, auf der Seite der Guten? Ermittelte er unter Gefahr seines Lebens gegen den eigenen Vater? Das alles passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm, aber verdammt, was konnte es sonst sein? Doch nicht...

Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

War _sie seine_ Informantin?

Hatte _sie_ die Seiten gewechselt?

Doch das schlug sie sich sofort wieder aus dem Kopf. Nein, _sie_ hätte das nie getan, niemals in ihrem Leben. In drei Wochen hätte sich ihr Leben nie so radikal ändern können.

Obwohl... nun, eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy könnte man auch zu einer radikalen Änderung zählen...

_Combat-Place 19._

Das war ja schnell gegangen.

Die Türklingel reckte sich ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Hermine atmete noch einmal tief ein. Sie würde das schon noch regeln... irgendwie.

Doch noch bevor sie die Klingel betätigen konnte, ging die Tür auf und sie spürte Lippen auf den ihren. Vor ihren Augen wurde es schwarz... nein, sie hatte sie nur vor Schreck geschlossen.

Aber... _Lippen_ auf den ihren? Schockiert öffnete sie den Mund und das war ein Fehler, wie sie ihn nicht mehr machen würde, denn kaum hatten sich ihre Zähne auseinander geschoben, fühlte sie, wie eine Zunge sich auf den Weg zu ihrer eigenen machte.

Sie öffnete die Augen, sah blondes Haar und silbergraue Augen und schaffte es endlich, den Schock zu überwinden und ihr Gegenüber mit den Händen nach hinten zu stoßen (sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sein Oberkörper sich ziemlich gut anfühlte).

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, und sah den jungen Mann an, der jetzt im Türrahmen lehnte. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Hose und ein eng anliegendes grünes T-Shirt, das seinen Oberkörper gut zur Geltung bracht.

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie sollte endlich damit aufhören!

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Malfoy?", sagte sie.

Malfoy sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden Augen an. Er wirkte beleidigt. „Ich hab gedacht, wir wären schon soweit, uns mit den Vornamen zu nennen, _Granger."_

„Erst wenn wir ein paar Sachen besprochen haben", sagte Hermine und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„O, ja, entschuldige", sagte Malfoy und grinste, wie nur er es konnte. Er tat einen Schritt nach hinten. „Wie unhöflich von mir. Willst du nicht hereinkommen?"

Hermine versuchte nicht sein Gesicht anzusehen und ging schnurstracks in die Wohnung. Sie schien aus einem einzigen großen Raum zu bestehen; eine frei stehende Wendeltreppe führte zu einer höheren Etage, eher einer Plattform ohne Geländer, die nur an einer Wand befestigt war, und auf der ein großes Bett stand. Darunter waren eine Couch und ein paar Sessel, alles in silber-grauer Farbe.

Hermine konnte nicht vermeiden, ein verblüfftes Gesicht zu machen.

„Schön hast du es hier, Malfoy", sagte sie. Die raumhohen Glasfenster boten einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das Riesenrad London Eye und das Parlament mit dem berühmten Big Ben.

„Also erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht?", fragte Malfoy. Hermine drehte sich um und wechselte den Blick von der Themse auf einen gewissen Exmitschüler. Er hatte die Tür geschlossen, sich aber kaum vom Fleck bewegt.

„An was sollte ich mich denn erinnern?", antwortete Hermine mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Bisher hast du mich noch nie weggestoßen, wenn ich dir einen Begrüßungskuss gegeben habe... und du hast dich auch nur als du das erste Mal hier warst über meinen guten Stil gewundert."

„Und... wie oft hast du mir schon einen Begrüßungskuss gegeben?", fragte Hermine so ruhig sie konnte, doch ein leises Zittern, das sie nicht mehr vertreiben konnte, verblieb in ihrer Stimme.

Malfoy ging auf sie zu, ohne zu antworten. Erst als er direkt vor ihr stand, flüsterte er: „Rat mal."

Dieses Flüstern, seine Nähe und sein anzügliches Grinsen brachte Hermine mehr als alle Zahlen, die er hätte nennen können, aus der Fassung. Sie atmete tief durch, zählte in Gedanken bis fünf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Schade", meinte Malfoy, wandte sich ab und setzte sich auf einen mit grauem Stoff bezogenen Sessel. „Setz dich doch auch", sagte er und wies einladend auf die Couch.

„Nein, danke, ich bleibe lieber stehen", sagte Hermine. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und holte Malfoys Brief hervor. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke, es steht alles drauf", antwortete Draco. Seine Blicke hafteten an Hermine, als wären sie angeklebt. „Du solltest eigentlich erkennen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Immerhin warst du bei den Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts so gut wie ich. An der Intelligenz kann es also nicht liegen."

Hermine überhörte die letzte Bemerkung. „Warum unterschreibst du mit _‚in Liebe'?"_

Malfoy seufzte und Hermine lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Das kannst du dir nicht denken?"

„Warum hast du mich gerade vorher geküsst?", fragte Hermine und um die Unsicherheit zu verbergen wurde ihre Stimme lauter. Es sah allerdings nicht wirklich danach aus, als ob dieser Versuch geglückt wäre.

„Also, wenn du das nicht verstehst - und gerade nach der letzten Frage - dann kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. So unglaublich es auch klingen mochte, so merkwürdig er es auch gesagt hatte: Draco Malfoy hatte ihr soeben seine Liebe gestanden, wenn auch auf seine eigene, sehr sonderbare Art und Weise. Soweit ihre Sinne sie nicht völlig betrogen, was sie nicht glaubte.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihre Füße -

Sie trugen sie geradewegs zur Wohnungstür. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen packte Hermine die Türklinke, drückte sie nach unten und verschwand nach draußen. Malfoys Stimme, die ihr nachrief, nahm sie nicht mehr wirklich wahr.

„Du bist mir jederzeit willkommen!"

Hermines Schritte beschleunigten sich. Immer schneller flogen die erleuchteten Straßenlaternen auf sie zu und verschwanden in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Erst nachdem sie sich sicher war, weit genug von Combat-Place 19 weggekommen zu sein, sank sie zu Boden und lehnte sich an die kalte Backsteinmauer eines Hauses. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, immer noch schockiert und immer noch nicht wirklich begreifend, was sie zuvor gesehen, gehört und vor allem _gespürt_ hatte. Namentlich die Lippen eines gewissen Slytherins auf denen einer gewissen Gryffindor.

Drei Wochen.

Verdammt, es waren doch nur schlicht und einfach _drei Wochen..._

Wie konnte sich nur so viel verändert haben, in so kurzer Zeit? Sie, Hermine Granger, die doch nie etwas Falsches getan hatte...

Doch, falsch musste es nicht zwingend sein. Draco Malfoy hatte schlicht und einfach einen Weg eingeschlagen, den niemand von ihm erwartet hatte, am allerwenigsten sie. Sie, die er doch noch an den letzten Schultagen mit „Schlammblut" beschimpft hatte...

Langsam hörte ihr Körper auf zu zittern.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, rappelte sich dann auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem...

Zu ihrem Freund.

Ronald Weasley.

---

Sie konnte das Licht in ihrer und Rons Wohnung von der Straße aus noch brennen sehen. Anscheinend wartete Ron darauf, dass sie - verspätet, wohlgemerkt, da ihre Sachen sicher schon vor ein, zwei Stunden aus St. Mungos zurückgebracht worden waren - zurückkam.

Es war eine kleine Wohnung (kein Vergleich zu Malfoys Domizil), dafür aber mit weit gemütlicherer Atmosphäre und vielem Krimskrams, an dem Erinnerungen hafteten (nun, manche waren Hermine auch fremd, als sie eintrat) - kurzum ein wahres Gegenstück zu Malfoys durchdesignten Wohnung. Anders, aber in keiner Weise weniger schön.

Ähnlich wie schon vor Malfoys Appartement kam ihr, kaum hatte sie die Wohnungstür geöffnet, ein Mann entgegengeflogen und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht... wo hast du nur gesteckt? Harry ist gerade zurück zum Hospital gefahren, wir dachten, vielleicht bist du ja wieder zurückgekehrt oder..."

Seine Stimme verstummte, als sich Hermines Kater Krummbein von dem Sofa erhob und auf seine Besitzerin zuschlenderte. Sie nahm ihn begeistert hoch und begann ihn zu streicheln.

„Er hat dich vermisst", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln.

Sie betraten die Wohnung schließlich und Hermine wandte sich an Ron. „Ich glaube, ich gehe gleich zu Bett... ich bin müde und außerdem hab ich Kopfschmerzen..."

Nun ja, Migräne war zwar keine kreative Ausrede, aber sie wirkte. Ron sah sie noch besorgt an und fragte, ob er ihr Tee oder etwas anderes zubereiten sollte, doch Hermine verneinte.

„Nein", sagte sie, „ich glaube es ist am Besten, wenn ich mich einfach hinlege..."

Ron nickte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht."

Hermine setzte Krummbein auf den Boden. „Gute Nacht", sagte auch sie und ging zum Schlafzimmer.

„Träum was schönes", flüsterte Ron noch kaum hörbar, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nun, eigentlich waren Kopfschmerzen gar keine Ausrede gewesen... es pochte tatsächlich grauenvoll in ihrem Schädel. Sie zog ihre Kleidung aus, schlüpfte in den Pyjama und kroch unter die warme Bettdecke.

Sie fand aber keinen Schlaf.

Erst recht nicht, als Ron schließlich auch zu Bett ging und einen Arm um sie legte.

T B C -- 

**

* * *

Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Thea Potter: Aus der Snape-Ecke? Äh... Snape kommt hier drin leider nicht vor. Sorry. Aber Lob hört man immer gern :)

beckhamfan2: Macht ja nix, wenn du leiwand sagst. Ich stehe zu meiner Herkunft! -stolz ist- Und wie verschlägt es ein Großstadtmädchen aus Wien nach Amstetten?

Dragonies: Nicht-Österreicher kennen Amstetten? Meinst du das Amstetten, das ich meine? -mund offen hab & vor verwunderung nimma zukrieg- Boah. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass das so berühmt ist. Was ich am Samstag in der Schule mache? Sitzen, Atmen, Englisch/Mathe/Geschichte haben, Geschenke bekommen... lauter solche Sachen eben :)  
Und wer sagt, dass Draco sich verlübt hat? (bisher wissen wir ja nur, dass er anscheinend Hermine gevö... äh... näher kennen gelernt hat -g-)

Sunnylein: Aus Österreich kommen und STS ned kennen? _Das_ wäre peinlich. Das gehörte **gestraft**! Danke, dass du mir verzeihst und ich den Überschriftenstil weiter verwenden darf (den find ich nämlich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich cool...)! Mein Tag ist gerettet! -g-

xNiamx: Danke! -rotwerd- Samstag, immer Samstags kommt ein Neues (Außer ich werde durch nicht-funktionieren des Internets verhindert, verreise oder irgendwas anderes wichtiges passiert - dann kann's Sonntag oder Montag werden).

joey: Du hast was gegen Ron und Hermine? Was ist die Welt doch für ein verqueerer Ort... die meisten, die ich kenne, warten nur drauf, dass die zwei endlich zusammenkommen...

Dieutrixx: Mon Dieu! -g- Verwirrend? Alles wird einen Sinn ergeben - am Ende. (-mal kurz einen auf "magnolia"-trailer mach- -g-)

hannah: Wie geil eine Geschichte sein soll? So geil wie meine -g-

Linadell: -mal ganz unhöflich ist- Wie alt bist du denn? Und du kannst übrigens so viele Reviews schreiben wie du willst :)

die-na: Danke -rotwerd-

So, dann hoffe ich mal ganz ungeniert, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel die eine oder andere Frage lösen und aufwerfen konnte. -g- Na denne, bis nächsten Samstag. **Reviews** sind immer noch erwünscht :)


	4. Theodore tot

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _3_  
T_h_E_od_OR_e_ - _t_O_t_**

Es gab einfach keine andere Erklärung.

Ihr logischer Verstand kämpfte immer noch mit sich selbst, doch es _gab keine andere Erklärung._ Draco Malfoy liebte Hermine Granger. Und Hermine Granger liebte Draco Malfoy. Oder hatte es zumindest einmal getan, irgendwann in den Wochen, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Als wäre diese grausame Erkenntnis nicht schlimm genug, so schien Ron - ihr _fester Freund_ - keine Ahnung davon zu haben. Was bedeutete, dass sie ihn belogen, betrogen und weiß Gott noch welche Dinge getan hatte.

Und nun lag sie in seinen Armen in seinem Bett.

Sie fühlte sich so, wie sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben gefühlt hatte (zumindest glaubte sie, dass sie sich nie so gefühlt hatte), da sie bisher noch nie einen Grund (nun, zumindest hoffte sie das) gehabt hatte, sich so zu fühlen: Dreckig, schlecht und verlogen. Auf jeden Fall war es ein Gefühl, von dem sie hoffte, dass es sie so bald wie möglich wieder verlassen würde.

Sie drückte Ron leicht zur Seite, ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, stand auf und schlüpfte aus dem Pyjama heraus hinein in die Jean, das grüne T-Shirt (warum, _warum_ nur grün?) und die rosa Weste. Die Sache bedurfte einer Klärung, unbedingt.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe an und trat in die Küche-Wohnzimmer Kombination. Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, als eine Stimme ertönte.

„So früh schon unterwegs?"

Es war Harry, der am Frühstückstisch saß, sein Müsli schlürfte und sie mit seinen durchdringenden, grünen Augen ansah.

„Ich wollte..." Hermine suchte schnell nach einer einleuchtenden Erklärung. „... mit Krummbein ein wenig nach draußen gehen."

Ja, das hörte sich plausibel an.

„Setz dich doch noch zu mir", sagte Harry und deutete auf den Plastikstuhl neben sich. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien eine zweite Schüssel. Die Milch stand bereits auf dem Tisch, ebenso eine Packung Schoko-Banane Müsli.

„Du musst Hunger haben", sagte Harry, als sie sich setzte. „Ron hat mir gesagt, du wolltest gestern nichts mehr essen. Im Krankenhaus hast du auch nichts zu dir genommen."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was Ron ihr erzählt hatte; nämlich dass Harry zum St. Mungo-Hospital gefahren war, als sie nicht auftauchte.

Sie richtete sich eine Schüssel Müsli her, aß aber sehr zaghaft und ohne Appetit. „Was machst du schon so früh hier?", fragte sie.

„Es ist was passiert", antwortete Harry mit finsterer Miene.

Hermines Herz hüpfte. Natürlich, Harry war dem Phönix-Orden beigetreten, als er Auror wurde, und Ron ebenfalls. Die beiden hatten wohl etwas miteinander zu besprechen - Voldemort und seine Todesser waren immer noch aktiv, obwohl sie bereits ein paar schwere Rückschläge erlitten hatten, als sich das Ministerium endlich gegen Voldemort richtete.

Hermine war dem Phönix-Orden nicht beigetreten. Weshalb, wusste sie nicht; sie wollte helfen, sie wollte wirklich helfen, doch sie glaubte, dass sie - wenn Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks und all die anderen ohnehin gegen _ihn_ kämpften - nicht wirklich viel ausrichten konnte. Sie war zwar nicht schlecht in Sachen Flüche und Hexereien, doch an Harry war sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nie heran gekommen. Außerdem wollte sie ja helfen, doch auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

Harry druckste herum. „Wir - das heißt, der Phönix-Orden - wir können es uns eigentlich nicht erklären. Was passiert ist macht keinen Sinn."

Er machte eine Pause und sah Hermine mit unschlüssiger Miene an. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass er es ihr nicht sagen _wollte_. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich in der Brust.

Verletzt sagte Hermine schnippisch: „Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann erfahre ich es eben heute Abend aus der Zeitung, obwohl wir beide wissen, wie unzuverlässig sie ist. Aber wenn wirklich etwas passiert ist, können sie es nicht verheimlichen."

Harry atmete tief ein, als habe er eine solche Reaktion erwartet, ließ den Blick flüchtig über den Raum streifen und sagte schließlich in einem Flüsterton: „Theodore Nott wurde umgebracht."

Hermine sah alarmiert auf. „Theodore? Theodore Nott? Der mit uns zur Schule gegangen ist? Warum hat der Phönix-Orden ihn umgebracht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hermine, das ist es ja gerade. Es war nicht der Phönix-Orden. Auch nicht das Ministerium", fügte er hinzu, als Hermine etwas sagen wollte. „Und auch keine andere Organisation, die sich gegen Voldemort wendet."

„Aber", begann Hermine, „das bedeutet..."

Harry nickte nur kurz. „Das bedeutet, er wurde von Voldemort oder auf Voldemorts Befehl umgebracht."

„Und ein Raubüberfall?" Ron stand im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer. Er hatte anscheinend das meiste der Konversation mitgehört. „So was, wozu man keine magischen Kräfte braucht?"

„Es waren keine Muggel", sagte Harry direkt an Ron gewandt. „Er wurde durch Avada Kedarvra getötet. Es gab keine Spuren gewaltsamen Eindringens und soweit wir das beurteilen können, wurde auch nichts gestohlen."

Ron überlegte und Harry warf Hermine durchdringende Blicke zu. Die zwei wollten jetzt wohl allein gelassen werden. Nun, ihr konnte es recht sein.

Sie stand auf. „Ich gehe nach draußen, gut?"

Ron sah sie an und lächelte. „Okay. Aber geh bitte nicht allzu weit von hier weg. Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine draußen umherstreunst. Nicht jetzt."

Hermine nickte und zwang sich auf ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Verdammt, Ron war so _verdammt_ freundlich und liebevoll!

Sie verließ die Wohnung ohne Krummbein, doch Harry war ohnehin schon misstrauisch ihr gegenüber. Warum nur? Warum vertraute Harry ihr nicht? Sie waren immerhin sieben Jahre lang gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, hatten gemeinsam geredet, gelacht, gescherzt und sich die Geschichte der Zauberei abgeprüft. Sie hatte ihm (widerwillig, aber doch) in Zaubertränke beim Schummeln geholfen, sie hatten einen Vielsaft-Trank in einem Klo gebrüht, hatten gemeinsam im Zaubereiministerium gegen die Todesser gekämpft - und er traute ihr nicht?

Es schmerzte sie immer noch in der Brust, als sie aus dem Haus vor dem Park heraustrat und sich auf den Weg zu Combat-Place machte.

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Draco Malfoy liebte Hermine Granger, doch Hermine Granger liebte Draco Malfoy _nicht._

Sie hatte helfen wollen, irgendwie, und hatte sich an Malfoy gehängt, um Informationen zu bekommen. Sie hatte ihn _nie_ geliebt! Harry musste etwas geahnt haben, vielleicht, weil sie einfach über zu viel Bescheid wusste, vielleicht aber auch weil sie hin und wieder zu Malfoy verschwunden war - das war die einzige Erklärung, die _möglich_ sein konnte und Sinn machte.

Und dies war die Erklärung, die stimmte, darin war sich Hermine sicher.

Ihre Füße trugen sie immer schneller zum Combat-Place. Sie verfiel fast in ein Rennen, sie _musste_ es erfahren, auch wenn Malfoy es nicht wissen konnte, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich ausgehorcht hatte, aber _sie_ würde etwas spüren - denn Liebe konnte man nicht einfach so vergessen...

Hermine hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür von Malfoys Appartement. Ihre Hände schmerzten bereits, als die Tür nach innen auf ging und sie hineinstolperte.

„Malfoy", sagte sie.

Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „_Granger_ - so schnell sieht man sich wieder."

Mit einem Klacken ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du wiederkommen würdest, aber dass es so schnell gehen würde..." Er setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Oder hast du das Wiesel geknutscht und hast festgestellt, dass ich es besser kann?"

Meine Güte, sie musste sich wirklich gut im Griff gehabt haben, als sie ihn nach Informationen ausgequetscht hatte. Sie konnte diesen Typen einfach nicht ertragen -

„Entscheide du doch", sagte sie, nachdem sie tief und so unauffällig wie möglich eingeatmet hatte.

Malfoys Lächeln wurde... echter, um es so auszudrücken. Er erinnerte sie plötzlich an Ron, wie er sie angelächelt hatte, bevor sie aus dem Haus gegangen war.

Er schritt auf sie zu und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

_Denk an Ron,_ dachte sie, doch sie schaffte es nicht, dessen sommersprossiges Gesicht in ihre Erinnerung zu rufen, das doch so leicht einen Sonnenbrand bekam, und seine blauen Augen...

Nein, sie sah Malfoy, und nur Malfoy, und plötzlich tat es ihr einen Stich in der Brust, doch anders als zuvor, als sie über Harry nachgedacht hatte...

Verdammt, _verdammt, VERDAMMT!_

Malfoy hielt inne. Eine einzelne Strähne seines blonden Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht, vor die Augen... vor die grauen Augen...

_Tja, da hast du's,_ ertönte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Du wolltest etwas spüren, oder?_

Nein, verdammt, NEIN! Sie wollte etwas spüren doch nicht _das!_

Malfoy hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Sie standen nur wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt.

Er war gewachsen. In der Schulzeit war er fast immer einen halben Kopf kleiner gewesen als sie. Jetzt war es umgekehrt. Sie sah auf zu ihm, immer noch in die eisgrauen Augen, und die einzelne blonde Strähne, und seine helle Haut (sie _konnte_ einfach nicht mehr blass, fahl oder bleich sagen)...

Und dann hatte sie wieder die Augen geschlossen. Es war fast genauso wie am vorherigen Abend, als Malfoy ihr durch die Tür entgegengestürmt kam und sie küsste, sie an sich drückte.

_Fast._

Denn nun erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

* * *

T B C -- 

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Linadell: Na, achtzehn geht ja gerade noch... ;)

beckhamfan2: Wow. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Amstetten Leuten **wirklich** ein Begriff ist... -wunder- Ahh... Urlaub -träum- -g-

Malina: Ich nehm entweder einfach nur center und /center oder mach's erst bei zentriert (einfach nach'm Hochladen vom Kapitel auf Bearbeiten klicken).

Sunnylein: Äh... vielleicht... meine anderen Geschichten lesen? (Aber Achtung bei denen mit mehr als einem Kapitel, die sind bisher nämlich noch nicht fertig und irgendwie hab ich schon lang nicht mehr dran weitergeschrieben... äh...). Alle, die ich kenne, kennen STS. Das ist ja sowas wie... weiß nicht... wie M. Night Shyamalans Filme... die kennt man einfach. Aber anscheinend doch nicht alle... -seufz-

Dieutrixx: Wie schon gesagt: Alles wird einen Sinn ergeben (OK, alles vielleicht nicht gerade, aber das meiste -g-)

die-na: Hach, wenn du wüsstest, was mit Ron noch alles passiert -seufz-

Geh heut auf den Matura-Ball! -froi- (A/N: Matura österreichisch für Abitur). Muss dort Tombula-Lose verkaufen... Hilfe...

Also: Nächsten Samstag gehts mit Kapitel 4 (_Sündenfall_... welch interessanter Titel -g-) weiter. Bis dann, -knuddl- Ebilein


	5. Sündenfall

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _4_  
S_ün_D_e_N_fa_LL**

Sie wusste, sie sollte es nicht genießen, sie wusste, sie sollte sich schämen, sie wusste, das einzig Richtige wäre gewesen, wenn sie schreiend die Wohnung verlassen hätte und sich im nächsten Kloster einquartiert hätte - obwohl, die Religion hatte ja eigentlich keine so gute Einstellung gegenüber Hexen...

Doch obwohl sie all das wusste, obwohl die kleine Hermine in ihr, die von strengen aber immer um ihr Wohl besorgten Zahnärzten zu gutem Benehmen erzogen worden war, sich immer noch verzweifelt gegen die große Hermine in ihr wehrte - sie konnte nicht anders als die Arme um Draco Malfoy zu schlingen, den Mund weit zu öffnen und sich immer näher an den gutaussehenden Ex-Slytherin anzuschmiegen.

Als sie schließlich von einander abließen begannen fast im selben Moment in Hermines Brust Schuldgefühle zu brennen. Was zum Teufel machte sie hier nur?

Malfoy allerdings lächelte einnehmend. „Hat das deine Erinnerung inzwischen wieder etwas aufgefrischt? Oder... müssen wir es ein zweites Mal versuchen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals als Malfoy zur in Silber gehaltenen Küchenecke ging und begann, Kaffee zubereiten. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihr hinüber.

„Setz dich doch schon einmal", sagte er und nickte in Richtung der Sitzgelegenheiten unter der Plattform mit dem Bett.

Mit zitternden Knien und äußerst froh, nicht mehr auf ihnen stehen zu müssen, ließ sich Hermine in eine mit silbernem Samt bezogene Couch sinken.

„Schwarz oder Milch und Zucker?"

Hermine hörte seine Worte ohne sie zu verstehen. Ihre Gedanken schienen immer noch dort drüben zu schwirren, wo sie sich... äh, ja. Wo sie sich geküsst hatten.

„Milch und Zucker, bitte", sagte sie.

Malfoy lächelte und Hermine lächelte zurück. Obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob ihr Lächeln authentisch aussah. Malfoy schien es nicht zu stören.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel, reichte ihr die Kaffeetasse und sagte schließlich: „Wir könnten uns jetzt doch endlich _wieder_ bei den Vornamen nennen, oder? Ich bin Draco", fügte er überflüssigerweise hinzu.

„Hermine", flüsterte Hermine über die Kaffeetasse hinweg.

Draco und sie sahen sich eine Zeit lang still schweigend über die Ränder ihrer Kaffeebecher an und tranken still und leise ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Hermine?", sagte Draco schließlich.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Es war einfach zu ungewohnt ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund zu hören - wo sie doch sonst nur ‚Granger', ‚Schlammblut' und _‚das da'_ gewohnt war. Dann nickte sie.

„Erinnerst du dich?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„An nichts?"

Erneut verneinte sie.

Draco seufzte. „Das ist schade", sagte er. „Äußerst schade."

Hermine sah ihn an. „Warum?"

„Weil du dich nicht mehr an den besten Sex deines Lebens erinnern kannst."

Vor Überraschung prustete Hermine in den Kaffee und verspritzte die schwarze Brühe über die gläserne Fläche des Couchtischs wie über den (wahrscheinlich sehr teuren) Teppich.

Sie glaubte kurz Ärger in Dracos Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch er verschwand bevor sie sich dessen auch nur wirklich klar werden konnte.

Dann sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme: „Wir zwei - wir _hatten_... uns nicht nur geküsst?", rettete sie sich noch aus ihren eigenen Gedanken. Sie redete immerhin noch von Mal... Draco. Dem, der sie ihr halbes Leben lang tyrannisiert hatte. Bei dem sie jetzt im Wohnzimmer saß und Kaffee trank (plötzlich erschien ihr alles wieder so surreal, wie es vielleicht tatsächlich war; sie lag bestimmt noch im Koma, von diesem Unfall...). Und Draco - nun, mit dem _hatte_ man - oder frau - eben nicht einfach so... _etwas._ Geküsst, gut, aber...

„Wie schon gesagt, schade", meinte Draco ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Er schlürfte wieder am Kaffee. _„Ich_ zumindest kann mich noch gut daran erinnern."

Hermines Augen öffneten sich panisch. _Tief durchatmen,_ riet sie sich selbst, _tief durchatmen und bis fünf zählen. Eins... zwei... drei... vier..._

Bevor sie antworten konnte, begann Draco wieder zu sprechen. „Tja, aber... Hermine, sei nicht traurig. Ich könnte deine Erinnerung daran vielleicht auch auffrischen..."

Keine passende Antwort darauf fiel ihr in den Mund. Ihre Gedanken schienen wieder weit, weit weg dort drüben zu sein, wo sie sich geküsst hatten. Und mit den Gedanken auch ihre Kreativität und Schlagfertigkeit.

Draco schien zu bemerken, dass Hermine regelrecht nach einem Themawechsel verlangte, dass er ihr nachgab, wenn auch auf seine Art.

„Wenigstens scheint die Sonne", sagte er und sein Blick fiel durch die verglaste Wand zum Big Ben. „Wir könnten ja über das Wetter reden, wenn dir das andere Thema unangenehm ist..."

Hermine wurde rot wie der Untergrund des Gryffindorwappens - ob vor Scham, Verzweiflung oder Wut konnte sie jedoch selbst nicht so genau sagen.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich", blubberte es aus ihr hervor wie einst aus Snapes Tränkekessel bei den Abschlussprüfungen - auch damals hatte sie es einfach nicht mehr verhindern können.

Draco sah sie überrascht an. „Hermine", sagte er, „ich dachte... nun, dass es klar wäre. Immerhin habe ich mich gegen sämtliche Prinzipien, Regeln und Vorschriften meines Vaters gewandt, somit mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und das alles nur, damit du es wieder vergisst."

„Es war nicht geheim?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Warum sollte es geheim gewesen sein?", fragte Draco. „Oh -" Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Du sprichst von Potter und dem Wiesel."

_„Das Wiesel_ ist zufälligerweise seit dem UTZ-Abschlussball in Hogwarts mein Freund", entgegnete Hermine und ihre Stimme war kälter, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Gut, sie hatte Draco geküsst, gut, sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen, aber ihre Freunde brauchte er nicht zu beleidigen, wie er es in Schulzeiten getan hatte.

„Mein _fester_ Freund", fügte sie als Verstärkung noch hinzu.

Draco schien allerdings auch der Nachsatz nicht im Mindesten zu verunsichern.

„Hermine, es weiß doch jeder außer ihm, dass eure Beziehung längst den Bach runter ist. Sogar Potter. Aber keine Angst", sagte er und beantwortete ihre ungestellte Frage, „von mir hat er nichts erfahren, nie. Und auch sonst niemand. Obwohl ich nicht versucht habe, es geheim zu halten."

„Glück für dich", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe auch noch ein paar andere Fragen an dich..."

„Los, stell sie. Ich bin für dich wie ein offenes Buch."

Hermine stellte die leere Kaffeetasse auf die bespritzte gläserne Tischscheibe.

„Seit wann genau treffe ich mich mit dir?", fragte sie.

„Seit du einen heftigen Streit mit deinem Freund hattest - den er dir wahrscheinlich verheimlichen will, weil du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst - und du ruhelos die ganze Zeit einfach immer irgendwo umhergewandert bist."

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu deinem Vater, irgendwelchen anderen Todessern oder Voldemort?"

_„Still!"_ Draco sah sie das erste Mal seit ihrem Erwachen mit der Amnesia Muggeliosa unverhohlen böse, ängstlich und verärgert an. „Sag nie seinen Namen!"

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Warum nicht? Alle tun es -"

„Mit ‚alle' meinst du wahrscheinlich Potter und Dumbledore. Man sollte ihn nie beim Namen nennen. Er spürt es. Er spürt, wenn jemand seinen Namen ausspricht, und mit seinen Fähigkeiten ist es ihm ein leichtes die Personen aufzuspüren oder zu erkennen."

Nun war es Hermine, die ängstlich blickte. „Aber... das bedeutet, er könne jederzeit wissen, wo Harry ist..."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie verstummte. Dann veränderte sich seine Miene erneut und ein Lächeln lag wieder auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir wollen nicht darüber reden", sagte er ruhig und griff nach Hermines Händen. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. „Immerhin haben wir geradezu etwas zu feiern."

Hermine sah ihn an. Seine Hände umschlossen die ihren fester. „Was?"

Dracos Lächeln weitete sich. „Wir haben uns - _erneut_ - gefunden."

Ohne Vorwarnung rutschte Draco von seinem Stuhl und landete sanft neben Hermine auf der Couch. „Weißt du was?", flüsterte Draco und sein Mund näherte sich ihrem rechten Ohr, um hineinzuflüstern: „Ich glaube, wir sind füreinander bestimmt. Denn nichts - nicht einmal eine Amnesie - kann uns für längere Zeit trennen. _Schicksal."_

Hermine erzitterte leicht als Dracos Hände die ihren losließen und ihr Gesicht entlangwanderten. Und mit dem Zittern schien sich diesmal ihr Verstand aus dem Staub zu machen...

Ihr Gesicht wandte sich dem Dracos zu und erneut stießen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun... Sie war hilflos... Und dennoch war es nicht der grausame Zwang des Imperius-Fluchs, es war ihr eigener Körper, von selbst, doch ohne ihren Willen auch nur in die Handlung mit einzubeziehen.

Dann stand Draco auf, nahm die beiden Tassen und stellte sie zurück in die Küchenecke. Unverhohlen schaute Hermine ihm nach, seiner zarten und doch muskulösen Gestalt, seiner anmutigen Art, sich zu bewegen...

Dann kam er zurück und diesmal war sie es, die ihm ihre Lippen aufdrückte, und es war ihr diesmal bewusst, was sie tat, obwohl sie die Ausmaße ihres Handelns wohl nicht erfassen konnte.

Draco zog sie mit den Händen in die Höhe und wandte sich zu der Treppe, die auf die Plattform - zu seinem Bett - führte. Hermine ließ sich ohne Zögern von ihm führen.

Oben ließen sich die beiden auf das Bett gleiten... Silberner Satin, grüner Samt...

Hermine sah nur mehr Draco.

Und ihr Verstand kehrte an diesem Tag nicht mehr zurück.

* * *

T B C 

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Sunnylein: Du weißt, dass es nächsten Samstag weitergeht? Wir machen ja schon Fortschritte... -g- ;)

Dragonies: Samstags Schule haben ist scheiße? Was du nicht sagst... -seufz- _Mione, du liebst diese geile Sau auch und damit hats sich!_ -g- Besser könnt' mans nicht ausdrücken... -sichschlapplacht-

Dragonies: Ah, wir haben schon wieder das Vergnügen? Dann pass mal auf, dass du dir keine Verkühlung zuziehst, wenn du so... äh... freizügig umherhüpfst... Und alles geht. Vor allem Theodore tot und Klappe zu. -g-

Linadell: -rotwerd- Hach, ich liebe Komplimente... -g- Na ja, 18 ist für mich ja schon ziemlich verhältnismäßig alt... -sichvorschlägenduck-

Dieutrixx: Soweit ich weiß ist Draco im ersten Band als nur ein bisschen größer als Harry beschrieben worden... na ja, und Hermione ist glaub ich von der Größe her zwischen Ron (der ja ziemlich groß war) und Harry... also auf gleicher Höhe mit Draco... oder auch 'n bisschen drüber, oder drunter. Ich hab drüber genommen. Weiß nicht warum... Hach. Ich werde vergesslich. Hatte sicher 'nen Grund, an den ich mich nimmer erinnern kann...

Da Mr.Malfoy in diesem Kapitel unsere ?Heldin? verführen durfte (ich bin stolz auf mich, das so toll hinbekommen zu haben -g-), werden wir es im nächsten Kapitel etwas langsamer angehen lassen... denn ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird's dann erstmal 'n bisschen O(ut)O(f)C(haracter), und dann ist sowieso alles nur mehr recht frei... äh... ja... Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit :)

Also: Nächsten Samstag gehts mit Kapitel 4 (_Sündenfall_... welch interessanter Titel -g-) weiter. Bis dann, -knuddl- Ebilein


	6. Freundschaftsliebe

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _5_  
F_re_U_nd_SC_h_A_f_T_s_LI_e_B_e_**

Draco Malfoy hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Es _wäre_ schade gewesen, wenn sie sich an _so etwas_ nicht mehr erinnern hätte können. Doch sich daran zu erinnern war beinahe genauso schlimm.

Ihr Verstand hatte mit allen ihm möglichen Mitteln endlich wieder in ihrem Kopf gefunden, und als sie neben dem schlafenden Draco lag überkamen sie die Schuldgefühle, die sie eigentlich schon plagen hätten sollen, als sie das erste Mal in Draco Malfoys Wohnung gekommen war. Nun, aber eigentlich konnte sie sich verstehen. Draco Malfoy sah ohne Zweifel _sehr_ gut aus, und wäre er nicht ein Slytherin gewesen, hätte sie sich vielleicht auch schon in Hogwarts in ihn verliebt.

Doch das große ‚aber', das noch kommen musste war, dass sie sich in Hogwarts eben _nicht_ in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte, sondern in Ron Weasley.

Sie stand auf, so leise wie möglich, um Draco nicht zu wecken, zog sich an und trippelte leise die Treppe hinab. Sie blieb erst vor der Tür wieder stehen, blickte schließlich seufzend zurück, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück.

Zurück in die triste Realität, denn das hier war nicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen.

Zumindest versuchte ihr Verstand ihr das einzureden.

---

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie in ihre und Rons Wohnung zurückkehrte. Das sanfte, goldene Licht der sinkenden Sonne drang leuchtend glitzernd durch die leicht dreckigen Fenster. Ron und Harry saßen (immer noch?) auf dem Küchentisch und unterhielten sich. Harry sah nicht auf, als sie hereinkam, Ron allerdings schon. Wieder umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen, doch er konnte die Sorge nicht ganz überdecken.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte er. Harry verstummte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

„Spazieren", nuschelte Hermine, nahm Krummbein hoch und verschwand schnell und behände ins Bad.

Sie inspizierte sich genau im Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing.

Nein, kein Unterschied zu dem, wie sie früher ausgesehen hatte. Verdammt, was war nur in sie gefahren?

Draco Malfoy.

Eine klare Antwort.

Plötzlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie nur wegen der Informationen über Voldemort zu Draco gefahren war. Ach, Blödsinn. Sie war _nie_ wegen der Informationen zu Draco gegangen. Außerdem wusste er kaum mehr als sie und bestimmt weniger als Harry und Ron über... _ihn._ Plötzlich fürchtete sie sich wieder. Was hatte er gesagt?

Niemals _seinen_ Namen aussprechen. Er wusste, wo man war, wer man war... und konnte denjenigen töten. Ein Schauer lief erneut über ihren Rücken.

Dann stieß die Tür auf und Hermine ließ überrascht Krummbein in das Waschbecken fallen. Der Kater fauchte, sprang zu Boden und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Harry trat ein. Er lächelte nicht.

„Wo warst du?"

Hermine wurde unwohl.

„Das hab ich doch schon gesagt, oder?", meinte sie. „Spazieren."

„Lüg mich nicht an", sagte Harry. Seine Miene war nicht freundschaftlich, sondern traurig... und verärgert zugleich. „Und vor allem, lüg Ron nicht an."

Hermine versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Du weißt, dass er dich wirklich liebt?", fragte Harry unverwandt und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Er sah Hermine durchdringend an.

Hermine ließ sich auf dem Klo nieder und schaute zu Boden, um Harry nicht in die grünen Augen schauen zu müssen. Dann nickte sie und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, aber ich kann es mir denken."

„Du weißt, dass er es nicht verdient hat, dass ihm wehgetan wird?"

Wieder nickte sie. „Das weiß ich. Niemand hat das verdient."

Harry schien kurz laut durch den Mund Luft einzusaugen. Dann sagte er: „Aber du weißt auch, dass er nur dein Glück im Sinn hat?"

Erneut nickte sie, diesmal ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann schaute sie hoch.

Harry sah sie mit ernster Miene an.

„Aber du weißt _nicht",_ sagte er, „dass er Probleme hat."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch ihre Augen blieben auf Harry fixiert.

„Seine Mutter hätte nie zugelassen, dass er dem Phönix-Orden beitritt", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber sie wurde getötet. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt; erinnern können müsstest du dich schon, da es geschah, kurz bevor Ron dem Orden beitrat."

Doch Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst.

„Mr Weasley wurde ebenfalls getötet, so wie Percy und... na ja. Um es so zu sagen: Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge sind allein. Allein übrig." Harrys Stimme zitterte und in Hermines Augen begannen zu wässern.

„Du willst sagen... dass... dass... Bill, Charlie, Percy und seine Eltern... _tot_ sind?"

Harry nickte und die erste Träne begann über Hermines Wange den Weg hinab zum Boden zu suchen. „Er wollte es dir nicht sagen, aber du hast es herausgefunden. Ihr habt euch gestritten und du hast ihm vorgeworfen, er wolle dich aus seinem Leben aussperren, er würde dir nicht vertrauen... und du bist gegangen."

_Der Streit,_ sagte eine Stimme in Hermines Kopf, _der Streit von dem Draco gesprochen hatte..._

„Zu Unrecht", sagte Harry.

Hermine sah ihm noch fester in die Augen.

„Er wollte dich nur beschützen. All die Verluste, die wir miterlebt haben... er wollte nicht, dass du... traurig wirst. Aber du bist gegangen und hast ihn allein gelassen. Ich war fast Tag und Nacht bei ihm und du bist nur mehr zum Schlafen zurückgekommen... und auch das nur mehr unregelmäßig. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Noch mehr Tränen sammelten sich in Hermines Augen.

„Und dann wurdest du ins Krankenhaus gebracht, mit einer Amnesia Muggeliosa, und Ron dachte, das wäre ein neuer Anfang für euch, von Gott oder sonst wem geschickt, der euch helfen wollte... Er dachte, er könne wieder gut machen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, ohne dass es jemals wirklich falsch war. Doch es beginnt jetzt so, wie es damals aufgehört hat. Du verschwindest den ganzen Tag und kommst am Abend zurück. Und ich frage mich, ob das etwas mit einem Slytherin zu tun hat."

Hermine sah erschrocken hoch.

„Als ich zum Krankenhaus fuhr, da kam mir Parvati entgegen. Wir haben geredet und ihr ist etwas von einer grünsilbernen Krawatte und einem Brief herausgerutscht. Mehr wollte sie nicht mehr sagen, alles, was sie noch hervorbrachte war etwas, das wie ‚Schweigepflicht' klang."

„Und?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Tränen versiegten nur langsam, dafür schlug ihr Herz ihr vor Aufregung bis zum Halse. Harry war gefährlich nahe an der Wahrheit dran...

„Ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht etwas mit Theodore Nott zu tun hat."

Fast hätte sie vor Erleichterung aufgelacht, doch sie konnte es noch unterdrücken. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie und hoffte dabei unschlüssig und unbeteiligt auszusehen, „ich habe nach ehemaligen Slytherins in London gesucht, heute, weil ich wissen wollte, wie ich zu der Krawatte kam." _Teilweise_ richtig.

Harry sah zwar wenig überzeugt aus, ließ die Sache allerdings auf sich beruhen.

„Du musst verstehen", sagte er schließlich, „dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun... nun, das zu behaupten wäre eine Lüge, aber... Wenn du dich mit Slytherins getroffen hast, dann schließe ich nicht aus, dass du dich mit Todessern getroffen hast. Das ist alles, was ich sagen will. Du bist und bleibst meine beste Freundin und die Freundin meines besten Freundes, aber... nun, es tut mir Leid."

Hermine nickte nur. Deshalb diese ablehnende Haltung ihr gegenüber.

Harry versuchte sich ein Lächeln aufzudrücken. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, doch er hielt inne.

„Wenn du jemanden gefunden hast, und es mit Ron vorbei ist", sagte er unvermittelt, „dann mach es kurz und bündig. Lass ihn nicht leiden."

Er streckte die Hand zur Klinke aus, als aus Hermine etwas hervorsprudelte. „Warum hast du mir das alles erzählt?"

Harry zog die Hand zurück und wandte sich zu Hermine um. Sein Gesicht war traurig und irgendwie... schienen ihn Schmerzen zu plagen.

„Weil ich dein bester Freund bin", sagte er. „Und ich will, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst."

Er hielt noch einmal inne.

„Und weil sein bester Freund bin", sagte er schließlich. „Und ich ihn liebe."

---

Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob er gleich darauf das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, oder ob er noch ein paar Sekunden im Raum geblieben war... Alles, was sie noch wusste, war, dass sie wie vom Blitz getroffen auf der Kloschüssel saß und sich fragte: Warum, _warum_ hatte er ihr das jetzt gesagt?

Er misstraute ihr, und er schämte sich nicht, das offen zuzugeben, und doch offenbarte er ihr eines seiner (wahrscheinlich) größten Geheimnisse.

Er, Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, der Junge der Voldemort schon öfter die Stirn geboten hatte, als sonst jemand... sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vorurteile waren jetzt nicht das Richtige.

Und dann kreisten ihre Gedanken über das Gespräch. Rons Familie war fast ganz ausgelöscht... die einzigen, die noch übrig waren, waren er, Ginny, Fred und George. Und sie hatte ihn allein gelassen? Nur wegen ihrem verletzten Stolz? Das war schlecht, gemein und niederträchtig. Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen, als er sie womöglich am meisten brauchte, und war schnurstracks...

Draco. Zu Draco Malfoy gelaufen, hatte sich in ihn verliebt, war kaum mehr ihre und Rons Wohnung zurückgekehrt und hatte einen Unfall. Und Ron hatte versucht, alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen, doch das schaffte er nicht.

Kurz und bündig. Schnell und schmerzlos, obwohl das ‚schmerzlos' nicht ganz so sicher war. Das war Harrys Meinung, sollte sie Ron allein lassen wollen.

Wollte sie das?

Verdammt, _verdammt,_ VERDAMMT noch mal!

Sie wusste die Antwort, und sie gefiel ihr gar nicht.

* * *

T B C

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Sunnylein: Ich? Dich? Verarschen?!?!?!?!? Wie denkst du nur von mir... -g-

Dragonies: Gesundheit! Ah, und herzlichen Glückwunsch (nachträglich). AUA! Hermine is jetzt ja eh nimmer größer! -sichduckt- -vorschmerzenaufheult- war ja nur in der Schulzeit... AUAAAAA! Und bist du dir mit der Axt sicher? Denn wenn ich erst mal tot bin, wirst du nie wissen, wie's weitergeht... -denschrecklichenlacherderfilmschurkenaufsetz- Muarharharharharharhar! Äh... ja.

Dieutrixx: Bin immer kreativ :)

Linadell: Danke, jetzt hab ich Angst vorm Altern -zungerausstreck-

precious-blood: Ja, nicht nur du hoffst, dass nix wie ein Unfall dazwischenkommt... danke Ariane -knuddl-

Nach diesen erschütternden Einsichten in die Psychen unserer Hauptpersonen... äh... was wollte ich sagen? -nachdenk- Ah, ja:

Nächsten Samstag gehts weiter. :) Bis dann, -knuddl- Ebilein


	7. Es ist aus

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _6_  
E_s i_ST A_u_S**

Harry war gegangen.

Harry war gegangen und Ron saß allein auf dem Sofa und streichelte Pigwidgeon, der auf seinem Arm saß. Krummbein schlängelte sich um seine Beine und schnurrte (und Hermine war sich sicher, dass der Kater wollte, dass sie es hörte).

„Ron?"

Er drehte sich auf dem Sitz um und sah Hermine wieder mit einem Lächeln an.

„Setz dich doch zu mir", sagte er.

Hermine nickte, ging auf das Sofa zu (Krummbein fauchte noch ein letztes Mal laut, bevor er sich von Hermine hochheben und streicheln ließ) und setzte sich. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Ron wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Pig auf seine Freundin.

„Okay", sagte er. Er lächelte immer noch, kleine Fältchen hatten sich um seine blauen Augen gebildet. Eine einzelne Strähne seines rotbraunen Haares hatte sich keck auf seine Stirn gelegt. Er erinnerte Hermine plötzlich stark an...

„Etwas Wichtiges", sagte Hermine schnell, um mit den Gedanken endlich loszukommen. Verdammt, inzwischen dachte sie ja schon dauernd an ihn. Er ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sie war bereits von ihm _besessen._

Sie schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und Ron sah sie nur noch verwirrter an. Dann sagte Hermine: „Ich muss dir etwas _Wichtiges_ sagen."

Rons Lächeln wurde unsicherer, verblasste aber immer noch nicht. „Okay. Schieß los."

Hermine wartete einen Augenblick und wurde sich erst wenige Augenblicke später klar, dass dies das Schlechteste war, das sie hätte tun können. Ihr Mund verschloss sich fast automatisch, als wolle er die Worte nicht über ihre Lippen gehen lassen... über die Lippen, mit denen sie Draco Malfoy geküsst hatte, mit denen sie ihren Freund verraten hatte...

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen begannen zu wässern. Verdammt, es war doch so einfach! Nur ein paar Worte! Sie wandte den Blick von Ron ab; sie konnte ihm nicht mehr standhalten. Stattdessen schaute sie ihre Füße an.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht sah, war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr lächelte. „Dir muss nichts Leid tun", sagte er und rückte näher zu ihr. Er wollte einen Arm um sie legen (warum nur war er immer so besorgt um sie und so liebenswert?), doch sie wehrte ihn ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Drei Wörter, die längsten mit drei Buchstaben, und sie brachte sie nicht über die Lippen! Das war lächerlich!

„Es tut mir so Leid, Ron, so verdammt Leid...", wiederholte sie. Sie atmete einmal tief ein. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte es nicht. Aber sie _musste._ „Es ist aus."

Und ihr Körper wurde plötzlich mit einer Leere gefüllt, die sie nicht kannte, nie kennen hatte wollen... und doch war sie sicher, dass es Ron nicht anders erging. Aber trotz der Leere ging es ihr besser... es war nicht mehr so schwer zu reden.

Ihren Blick konnte sie dennoch nicht von ihren Füßen abwenden.

In ihrem Gehör schienen sich alle möglichen Antworten darauf zu einem einzigen großen Geschrei vereinen... _du bist verrückt! - was hast du gesagt? - ist das dein Ernst? - wie bitte? - Schlampe! - ich hasse dich! - wie kannst du es wagen?_

Doch nichts davon trat ein. Das Geschrei in ihrem Kopf verstummte und machte für etwas Platz, das sie nicht erwartet hatte... Tränen.

Ron weinte und sie ebenfalls.

„Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte sie noch einmal.

Ron antwortete nicht. Pigwidgeon flog fort und Ron verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Hermine saß da und fühlte sich einfach miserabel.

Und dann - unerwartet - stand Ron auf. Er weinte immer noch, doch seine Augen waren plötzlich kalt. „Geh", sagte er. „Geh weg."

Es war keine Bitte - es war ein Befehl. Und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht einmal wirklich verübeln. Er hatte fast seine ganze Familie innerhalb kürzester Zeit verloren und nun wandte sich auch noch seine Freundin - zum _zweiten_ Mal - von ihm ab.

Hermine stand auf, wie in Trance, und ging ins Schlafzimmer, packte ihre Sachen, und ging mit Krummbein auf dem Arm aus der Wohnung.

Was sie nur mehr verschwommen hörte, als wäre sie unter Wasser und Ron nicht, oder umgekehrt, war ein verzweifelter Schrei von Ron.

_„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich umgebracht!"_

Dann fiel er zu Boden und weinte wieder.

---

London bei Nacht war etwas, das sie auch schon am vorigen Abend bewundern hatte können, doch nun ging sie in eine andere Richtung, eine Richtung, die sie, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, eingeschlagen hatte.

Sie lief geradewegs auf Harrys Wohnung zu. Er wohnte nicht weit weg von ihrem und Rons Appartement; eigentlich hatten sich Ron und Hermine für sein Heim interessiert, dann aber zähneknirschend zugeben müssen, dass sie es sich nicht leisten haben können.

Sie läutete und war erstaunt, dass Harry ihr tatsächlich öffnete.

„Hermine?", fragte er überrascht.

Plötzlich war sie sich bewusst, dass ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert war und das er ihr erst vor kurzer Zeit gestanden hatte, dass er in ihren (nun nicht mehr) festen Freund verliebt war.

Doch er schien eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und bugsierte sie hinein.

Sie fühlte sich eher an Dracos Wohnung erinnert als an Rons, vor allem wegen der Größe. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass sie und Ron wirklich geglaubt hatten, sich diese Wohnung leisten zu können, hier vielleicht leben zu können...

„Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts", sagte Hermine. „Danke, ich will nichts."

Harry nickte. Er sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden grünen Augen an, doch sein Blick war anders als zuvor, als sie im Bad waren. Mitfühlend. „Du hast es also getan."

Hermine nickte nur. Sie wusste, was Harry meinte.

„Und?", fragte Harry. Er nahm Hermine behutsam an der Hand und führte sie zu einem rot- und goldfarbenen Diwan, der aussah, als wäre er ein Erbstück aus royalen Zeiten. „Wie hat er reagiert?"

Er ließ Hermine auf den Diwan sinken und er setzte sich neben sie. „Nicht gut", sagte sie und wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer rosa Weste über die Augen. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen.

Harry seufzte. „Na ja, was hättest du erwartet? Dass er vor Freude hochspringt und ihr auf immer die besten Freunde werdet?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Hermine, auch wenn das ganz und gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Irgendwie wollte sie sich weigern, vor Harry die Wahrheit zuzugeben. Ihm nicht noch mehr Recht geben, wo er ihr doch ohnehin nicht vertraute.

Doch hatte Harry auch gesagt, sie würden Freunde bleiben. Egal, was passierte? Sie lehnte den Kopf an Harrys Schulter und er ließ sie ohne Widerstand gewähren, was für Hermine trotz allem eine Überraschung darstellte. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Wenigstens wäre er jetzt für dich frei", sagte sie.

Sie glaubte auch bei Harry etwas wie ein Lächeln zu spüren, doch er schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, wie sie fühlte (immerhin lag sie auf seiner Schulter).

„Nein, Hermine", sagte er, um das Kopfschütteln noch zu bestärken, „das glaube ich kaum."

„Pessimist", sagte Hermine und das aufgesetzte Lächeln wurde echt.

_„Realist",_ verbesserte sie Harry.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie atmete tief ein. Ihre Freunde waren und blieben allesamt doch so stur wie sie es erwarten hätte müssen.

Ein paar Minuten lang schwiegen die beiden. Es breitete sich eine fast gespenstische Stille über das Appartement mit seinen viktorianischen Möbeln und seinen dazu unpassenden hohen Glaswänden.

„Wer?", fragte Harry schließlich und Hermine brauchte einen Moment zu entschlüsseln, was er damit meinte. Sie stockte. Würde Harry es verstehen?

Harry wartete geduldig. Als Hermine nicht antwortete, fügte er hinzu: „Wegen wem, meine ich. Wegen wem hast du Ron verlassen? War es etwa wirklich ein Slytherin?"

„Es war nicht Theodore Nott, wenn du das meinst", sagte Hermine.

Harry schnaubte kurz. „Das wäre auch verwunderlich. Schließlich ist Nott tot. Du würdest nicht wegen einem toten Hexenmeister einen lebenden festen Freund verlassen."

„Hast du schon etwas über Notts Tod herausgefunden?", fragte Hermine, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Oder der Phönix-Orden? Oder das Ministerium?"

„Nicht mehr als bisher", sagte Harry. „Wir wissen nur, dass er durch Avada Kedavra umgebracht wurde und dass keine Spuren gewaltsamen Eindringens verzeichnet wurden - dass nichts entwendet wurde können wir inzwischen auch schon sicher sagen. Das macht die Sache aber auch nicht einfacher, denn auch Voldemort -"

„Sag nicht seinen Namen."

Harry sah Hermine verwundert an. Sie hatte den Kopf von Harrys Schulter gehoben und blickte ihren Freund mit Furcht in den Augen an.

„Warum nicht?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Er - er spürt es. Er spürt es, wenn man seinen Namen verwendet."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er spürt es nur, wenn seine Gefolgsleute ihn aussprechen. Bei denen, die sich gegen ihn gewendet haben, merkt er es nicht." Er sah sie verwundert an. „Aber woher weißt du das?"

Hermine stockte. Ihr Kopf arbeitete unermüdlich, doch ihr fiel keine passende Antwort ein. Also musste die Wahrheit herhalten.

„Draco Malfoy."

* * *

T B C

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Sunnylein: -knuddl- Ich liebe positive Reviews! :)

precious-blood: Es wird nie vor Samstag geupdated. Sorry. Schlechte Angewohnheit. Aber dass Harry und Ron zusammenkommen ist... na ja, ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie Ron sich in diesem Teil aufführt... der wird noch ziemlich OOC, um ehrlich zu sein... Äh, ja. Ich darf das aber. Ich bin der Autor. ;)

joey: Warum bist du nur so anti-Herm/Ron? Haben dich die ganzen schmalztriefenden Stories abgeschreckt? Ich finde, sie passen gut zusammen... Aber na ja, jedem seine Meinung -tippganzstarkaufHermineRonindenletztenHPBüchern-

Dragonies: -gruszel- Funktioniert Voodoo eigentlich? -nochnieausprobierthab- -ganzdollgruszel-

Dieutrixx: Machst du Witze? Ich **LIEBE** Reviews! Ich **BRAUCHE** Reviews! Wenn ich nicht mindestens zwei Reviews pro Chapter bekomme, bin ich deprimiert und niedergeschlagen. Und das wirkt sich sehr stark auf meine Schreibtätigkeiten aus -winkmitdemzaunpfahl-

Little Nadeshiko: Ösi! Ösi! Ösi! -froi- Klar bin ich Ösi. Obwohl ich _Je suis autrichien_ bevorzuge. -schildindiehöhehalt- **THERE ARE NO KANGAROOS IN AUSTRIA!** Ich kann dir sagen, du bist mit deiner Theorie... äh, nein, lieber nicht. Wird -nachschaut- in 3 Wochen, glaub ich, aufgedröselt. Jaaaah... Fürchtet die Rache des Schwamms! -g- Warum hast du was gegen Sexszenen? -neugierigist- Ah ja, und hat Nadeshiko irgendeine Bedeutung? Hört sich cool an. Japanisch oder Chinesisch, irgendwie... äh. Ja. Danke für's Review!

Malina: Äh... glaubst du wirklich, die Liebe, von der du denkst, dass ich sie gemeint ist, weil ich sie so geschrieben habe, ist die Art von Liebe, die du meinst? Und ja, ich konnte deiner Ausführung nicht wirklich folgen -g-

Linadell: OK, OK, OK, OOOOOOKAAAAAAY, ich hab vielleicht ein **BISSCHEN** übertrieben... -g- Meine Schwester ist ja auch schon fast achtzehn... Du glaubst, dass Ron mit Harry zusammenkommt? Schau dir das 6. Review über diesem an, dann weißt du, wie ich darüber denke.

die-na: Die mit dem und dem, der gerne mit dem, der tot, das alles spielt dort und passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund. Und alle werden sterben. Hat's geholfen? -g-

Also: Falls es irgendwie nicht ganz klar war, ich will Reviews! Ich brauche Reviews! -schluchz- Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht nach jedem Kapitel extra hinschreibe, bitte merkt euch das!

Bis Samstag dann, wie immer. Bis dann, -knuddl- Ebilein


	8. Handtücher

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _7_  
H_a_N_dt_ÜC_h_E_r_**

„Malfoy?"

_„Draco",_ verbesserte ihn Hermine.

Harry starrte seine Freundin an und plötzlich schien in seinem Kopf die Erkenntnis einzurasten. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen. „Du hast Ron verlassen wegen... wegen Draco Malfoy?"

Hermine nickte. Ihr Kopf wurde rot vor Scham. Meine Güte, dann war sie eben in Draco Malfoy verliebt! Was ging das überhaupt Harry an? Und sie musste sich schon gar nicht erst rechtfertigen. Was sie aber natürlich nicht davon abhielt, dass sie es versuchte.

„Er hat mich ins St. Mungo gebracht... er hat mir das Leben gerettet...", begann sie, doch Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Die grüne Krawatte - war von ihm? Der Brief auch? Parvati wollte es nicht sagen..."

Harry schien Hermine gar nicht mehr zu hören. Sie fasste ihn bei der Hand. „Harry - es war auch schon zuvor so... vor dem Unfall. Und Malfoy ist nicht mehr auf _seiner_ Seite..."

Sie stockte. Malfoy sprach _seinen_ Namen nie aus... und _er_ spürte es nur bei Gefolgsleuten... nein... das konnte nicht sein... Harry musste sie angelogen haben...

Nun, fragen konnte sie ihn nicht. Denn seine Augen wurden glasig. Er murmelte vor sich hin und Hermine verstand nur das, was Harry sie wohl verstehen lassen wollte.

„Du hast Ron wegen Malfoy verlassen... verdammt, Hermine, bist du verrückt? Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ich schätze du weißt, was das heißt?"

„Ich kann es mir denken", sagte Hermine. „Aber Harry, bitte, sag es nicht Ron, er ist total ausgerastet, als ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe -"

„Ausgerastet? Er ist ausgerastet? Verdammt, Hermine, er liebt dich _abgöttisch,_ schon seit ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Verflucht, wie hab ich dich nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee bringen können, ihn zu verlassen? _Fuck it!_ Du weißt, dass ich Ron liebe, und ich will, dass er glücklich ist... aber anscheinend kann er das nur sein, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist..."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Hermine. Plötzlich machte er ihr Angst. Große Angst, um genau zu sein.

„Du musst wieder zu ihm gehen", sagte er plump.

„Nein, Harry. Das werde ich _nicht",_ sagte Hermine. „Es tut mir Leid... nein, warte! Es braucht mir nicht Leid zu tun. Nur weil du es sagst, muss ich nicht zu Ron zurück. Ich bin nicht glücklich mit ihm - nicht mehr."

„Aber er mit dir!" Harry verstand sie einfach nicht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. _Nein._ Denn wenn er mich wirklich liebt, so wie du ihn liebst, dann will er, dass _ich_ glücklich bin. Und das bin ich mit Draco."

„Du machst da einen Fehler", sagte Harry. „Du darfst nicht zu Malfoy. Er ist der _Feind._ Ron und ihr, ihr zwei gehört zusammen. Das sagt jeder. Alle haben sich gewundert, dass ihr so lange gebraucht habt, um euch zu finden. Du und Malfoy, ihr seid auf verschiedenen Seiten. Er passt nicht zu dir."

„Ach, und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Hermine gereizt. Sie wollte sich beruhigen, Harry wusste schließlich nicht, was er sagte, aber sie konnte es nicht.

„Er hat dich beschimpft, als _Schlammblut!",_ sagte Harry hilflos.

„Merkwürdigerweise ruft er aber ‚Hermine!' wenn wir -" Sie verstummte. Nein, das zu sagen war nicht gut. _Definitiv_ nicht gut.

„Wenn ihr was?", fragte Harry, doch auch er schien es in den folgenden Augenblicken zu bereuen. Wieder kombinierte er und kam zu dem Schluss, der offensichtlich war. „Ihr - ihr..."

Hermine nickte nur, wandte sich dann um, packte ihre Koffer und Krummbein und verließ die Wohnung so schnell sie nur konnte.

Sie schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

---

Natürlich gab es nur noch einen Ort, zu dem sie gehen konnte, obwohl ihr nach dem Gespräch mit Harry dabei wesentlich unwohler war als zuvor.

Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder hatte Draco sie angelogen oder Harry, und keine der beiden Aussichten erschien ihr sehr rosig. Immerhin war Harry seit mehr als sieben Jahren ihr bester Freund, doch mit Draco hatte sie... das getan, was Harry so geschockt hatte.

Ihre Schritte wurden wieder schneller. Ihre Schuhe klapperten leise auf dem Pflaster des Gehsteiges. Das Licht der Lampen flog nahezu an ihr vorbei als sie zu rennen begann.

Keuchend und erschöpft hielt sie schließlich vor Draco Malfoys Appartementtür. Sie drückte auf die Klingel und Draco öffnete ihr. Er war nackt, bis auf ein Handtuch, das um seine Hüften geschlungen war.

Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schon wieder zurück?"

Hermine nickte und er lächelte.

„Komm doch herein", sagte Draco und trat zur Seite. Als sie eintrat weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Wieder fühlte sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie furchtbar aussehen musste.

„Unwichtig", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Draco schien das aber keineswegs zu beruhigen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Du kannst es mir sagen, egal was es ist."

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Nach einer peinlich berührten Stille sagte sie: „Äh... darf ich dein Bad benützen?"

Draco nickte. „Natürlich. Zwar wollte ich gerade..." Er deutete an sich herab, „... aber das ist ja nicht so wichtig. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst."

Hermine lächelte dankbar und lief in das Badezimmer. Wie auch im Rest der Wohnung herrschten hier silberne Farben vor, doch auch Weiß und Blau. Sie sah ihre Reflektion im Spiegel und war überrascht, dass Draco nicht vollkommen ausgerastet war.

Ihre Augen hatten schwarze Ränder, als hätte sie zu wenig geschlafen; Wimperntusche war über beide Wangen herunter gelaufen und ihre Haut war bleich.

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und begann sich erst einmal gründlich das Gesicht zu waschen, um sich der schwarzen Farbe auf den Backen zu entledigen. Danach beäugte sie sich kritisch im Spiegel. Sie ließ die Kleider fallen, stieg in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Es tat gut und beruhigte sie zugleich.

Sie wusch sich mit heißem Wasser, stieg nach einiger Zeit wieder aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Erst dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihre ganzen Anziehsachen draußen in Dracos Wohn-, Schlaf- und Küchenzimmer in den Koffern verpackt liegen lassen hatte.

_Ach, sei nicht kindisch,_ schalt sie sich selbst. _Draco hat dich inzwischen ja nicht nur nackt gesehen sondern auch..._

Sie schlang sich das Handtuch aber trotzdem um den Körper, bevor sie nach draußen ging. Draco saß immer noch nur mit dem Badetuch um die Hüften gebunden auf der Couch. Auf seinen Armen lag Krummbein; er streichelte den Kater. Als Hermine aus dem Bad kam, sah er auf. Seinen Blicken zufolge wartete er allerdings nicht darauf, das Badezimmer benutzten zu können.

Hermine riss den Blick mit äußerster Mühe von ihm und öffnete ihren Koffer. Sie suchte nach frischer Unterwäsche, einer einigermaßen bequemen Hose, dem regenbogenfärbigen Gürtel und der blauen Bluse. Sie fand die Sachen und sagte dann kurz angebunden: „Wenn du dich bitte umdrehen würdest?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich allerdings brav auf die andere Seite der Couch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Krummbein zu.

Hermine ließ das Handtuch fallen, schlüpfte in ihre Sachen und ging schließlich auch auf die Couch zu. Draco drehte den Kopf zu ihr um.

„Als du nur das Handtuch anhattest, hat es mir besser gefallen", sagte er und grinste.

„Das Bad ist frei", sagte Hermine.

Draco drehte sich wieder ganz um und ließ Krummbein zu Boden gleiten. Und wie erwartet sagte er: „Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht mehr an das Bad gedacht."

„Woran denn sonst?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich. Draco stand auf und ließ das Handtuch fallen.

Hermine drehte sofort den Kopf weg, was natürlich unsinnig war. Immerhin hatte sie ihn schon _am selben Tag_ nackt gesehen. Und nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch gespürt.

Das verdrängte aber immer noch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrem festen Freund Schluss gemacht hatte und Harry sie nun - obwohl er ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, Ron zu verlassen, wenn sie einen andern hatte - wieder gewaltsam zusammenbringen wollte.

„Nimm das Handtuch wieder hoch", sagte sie, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Warum?", fragte Draco gespielt trotzig. Dann - sie konnte es förmlich spüren - lächelte er. „Oder willst du es mir eigenhändig herunterreißen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur gerade... _schlecht."_

„Schlecht?", fragte Draco. Merkwürdigerweise klang er jetzt wieder besorgt. Er wechselte zwischen den Tonlagen wie kein anderer. „Warum?"

Er setzte sich neben sie (wenigstens sah sie ihm in die Augen, wenn sie jetzt geradeaus sah, und nicht mehr auf...), sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder ein paar Gedanken zu verscheuchen, und sah ihm dann tief in die grauen Augen.

„Ich hab ihn verlassen."

Draco schien überrascht, verstand sie aber. „Weasley? Warum?"

„Weil ich ihm nicht wehtun wollte - _will",_ sagte sie. „Aber..."

„Es hat ihn ganz schön getroffen, nicht wahr?", sagte Draco und er konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Hermine jedoch machte das ziemlich wütend.

„Erst hat er zu weinen begonnen -", sie konnte geradezu aus Dracos Augen das Wort ‚Heulsuse' lesen - „doch dann ist er ziemlich durchgedreht. Ich bin gegangen. Zu Harry."

„Potter?" Wieder lächelte Draco. „Warum nicht gleich zu mir?", setzte er in gespielt verletztem Ton nach.

„Weil..." Hermine stockte. Nein, _das_ würde sie Draco nicht sagen. „Na ja, immerhin habe ich dich ja erst gestern als meinen Liebhaber kennen gelernt, und irgendwie habe ich in manchen Situationen immer noch ein Bild von dir, das inzwischen wohl nicht mehr so ganz korrekt ist..."

„Wer könnte es dir verübeln?", sagte Draco und seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Du, möglicherweise", sagte sie.

„Du könntest es wieder gut machen", sagte Draco ohne sie anzusehen; er gab vor an seinen Fingernägeln interessiert zu sein.

Hermines Verstand schien auf diese Worte gewartet zu haben, um sich wieder im Nichts auflösen zu können.

Zu Dracos Handtuch gesellten sich bald der regenbogenfarbene Gürtel, die bequeme Hose und die blaue Bluse.

Und es dachte tatsächlich niemand mehr an das Bad.

---

Der Morgen kam grell mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne. Hermine wälzte sich im Bett herum und bekam die muskulöse Gestalt neben ihr zu fassen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen rückte sie näher und legte den Kopf auf die Brust des Mannes neben ihr. Sie hob und senkte sich langsam.

Dann legte sich der Arm ihres Gefährten um ihre Schulter. Sie lächelte und drückte sich nur noch fester an ihn.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er.

Sie schlug schockiert die Augen auf.

Es war Ron.

* * *

T B C

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Was für ein böser, böser Cliffhanger :) Ich bin stolz auf mich... Vanilla Sky lässt grüßen... Aber eins kann ich euch versichern: Hermine ist nicht in einem Luzid-Traum und Ron wird nicht auf einmal anfangen zu sagen: „Ich bin Sofia." Obwohl... das hätte doch was, oder? -g-

Sunnylein: Ich bin fies! Yeah! -g- Und wie Harry reagiert hat, hast du ja schon gelesen...

Little Nadeshiko: Verzweiflung-Eifersucht-Zeit? Das stimmt sogar :) Warum sollte Ron nicht autofahren können? Er hat ja schon den Ford Anglia geflogen, da kann der Unterschied doch nicht so groß sein, oder? Ich lerne Französisch, ja. Und Latein. Aber da ist's wirklich nicht so schön... Venio ab norico ripense... äh, stimmt das? Naja, solche Szenen können ja auch manchmal ganz gut in eine Story passen... Aber ich werde mich brav an das Abblenden halten. Nelke, Salat und Kirschblüte? Wenn ich mal nach Japan fahre, dann mit dir :) Und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass keine zehn Kapitel mehr kommen werden -seufz-

Linadell: Ne, die Kapitel haben alle in etwa die gleiche Länge (das letzte Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, und der Epilog ist mickrig, aber das vorige war in etwa gleich lang wie die anderen). Vielleicht liest du ja einfach schneller :) Blonder Lackaffe? Hermine soll zu Ron? -inRichtungjoeyblinzel- Und ja, stimmt. Ron ist von Anfang an OOC. Aber ich darf das ja. Ich bin der Autor :-P Andere Projekte? Jede Menge. Mit den Titeln _Magnolia_, _Tanz der Vampire_ und _Leben oder so ähnlich_. Bei allen allerdings nur ein oder zwei Kapitel... -seufz-

joey: Danke.

Dragonies: kuhl? -g- hab dich auch lieb :)

Und ihr dürft mich jetzt ganz offiziell eine Review-Zeile lang beschimpfen, weil's eine Woche zu spät gekommen ist... äh, obwohl, beschimpft lieber mein Internet, was nicht funktioniert. Wieder mal. Also, nächste Woche... entweder Donnerstag, Freitag oder Samstag, je nachdem, wann ich in der Schule eher Zeit hab, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen.

Ich hasse nicht-funktionierendes Internet. -grummel-

Bitte um Verzeihung. Ebilein


	9. Alptraum

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _8_  
A_lb_T_r_A_um_**

Vollkommen perplex schnellte Hermine in die Höhe, wobei sie gleichzeitig nach einer der silbernen Satindecken griff und sie um sich wickelte.

Es bestand kein Zweifel darin. Es war Ron, der sie mit seinen blauen Augen lächelnd unter seinem roten Haarschopf heraus anblickte.

„Was hast du denn, Schätzchen?", sagte er. „Leg dich doch wieder zu mir."

Das war ein Traum... das konnte nur ein Traum sein... sie war immer noch in Dracos Wohnung... die Sonne blinzelte hinter London Eye hervor... das war alles nur ein Traum, verdammt! Wach auf, Hermine!

Ron lächelte sie immer noch an. „Komm wieder her..."

Was war passiert? Sie erinnerte sich nur mehr an... an Draco. Wo zum Teufel war er hin?

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie Ron.

Der sah sie ungläubig an. „Malfoy? _Draco?_ Ja wo ist er hin?"

_„Wo ist er?",_ fragte Hermine, diesmal mit festerer Stimme.

„Weiß ich nicht", sagte Ron. Sein Grinsen schien ihm nicht vergehen zu wollen.

„Verdammt, Ron, was hast du?"

Ron fegte die zweite Satindecke beiseite - er war nackt. Er stand auf und schwankte leicht, als wäre er angetrunken. Dann, als hätte er endlich seinen Gleichgewichtssinn zurückgefunden, trat er ganz nah an Hermine heran. Sie wich zurück.

„Was ich habe?", flüsterte er dann leise. Seine Stimme klang heiser und kratzig... ganz anders als sonst immer. „Was _ich_ habe? Das fragst _du?"_ Er wurde lauter und wandte sich zu einem imaginären Publikum. „Das fragst ausgerechnet _sie mich?"_

Hermine wich wieder einen Schritt zurück. Sie zitterte vor Angst. Ron drehte vollkommen durch...

Er fuhr blitzschnell herum und drückte ihr den Finger auf das Brustbein. „Das werde ich dir erklären, Schätzchen, Liebling." Seine Augen funkelten. „Du hast mich verraten. Du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Du hast die Seiten gewechselt. Du bist _böse._ Ich gehe nur meiner Arbeit nach, weißt du?"

Er wurde verrückt... Er verlor seine sieben Sinne...

„Aber, hey, Schätzchen, ich bin ja nicht so", sagte er und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance - mehr als du jemals verdient hast, oder?"

Hermine schritt noch einmal zurück.

„Du kannst zu mir zurückkommen." Ron wandte sich nun wieder dem imaginären Publikum zu. „Sie kann zu mir zurückkommen", sagte er. „Bin ich nicht großzügig?"

Wieder fuhr er herum und starrte Hermine an.

„Also, _Schätzchen._ Entscheide dich zwischen mir und dem Frettchen. Aber eines will ich dir sagen: Das Frettchen wird dich ins Gefängnis bringen. Du hast dich fast für die falsche Seite entschieden! Wenn du ihn nimmst, dann kommen, sobald ich sie rufe, ein paar Auroren, die dich mit sich nehmen werden... zu den Dementoren, denn die sorgen sich rührend um die unartigen Mädchen!"

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich für dich entscheide?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Miene verzog sich vor Angst, Ekel und Verzweiflung.

„Wenn du mich nimmst, dann wirst du _glücklich_ sein", sagte Ron und wieder erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir werden uns dieses Appartement schnappen... wir werden heiraten... und wir werden leben, glücklich bis zum Ende hin."

„Dann pass mal auf dass das Ende nicht zu früh kommt!", rief Hermine, sprang zur Seite und versetzte Ron einen Stoß in den Rücken. Noch während er wörtlich wie vom Schlag getroffen umhertaumelte, bereute sie ihre Worte, doch ihr Hieb hatte Wirkung, mehr vielleicht, als sie selbst erwartet hatte.

Ron, den der Schlag unerwartet getroffen hatte, stolperte nach vorn und stürzte von der geländerlosen Plattform. Ein hässlicher, dumpfer Aufschlag ließ Hermine wissen, dass ihr Ex-Freund sich anscheinend gerade ziemlich wehgetan hatte.

Doch ohne langes Federlesen rannte Hermine die Treppe hinunter, schlüpfte in ihr Gewand, versicherte sich, dass Ron nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte und lief dann aus der Wohnung. Schließlich konnte sich Draco nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. _Irgendwo_ musste er doch zu finden sein!

Kaum lief sie auf den geräumigen Combat Platz, kam ihr eine vertraute Gestalt mit grünen Augen und schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren entgegen.

„Wo ist Draco?", schrie sie über den halben Platz. Verdammt, dabei wollte sie sich gar nicht wie eine hysterische Ziege aufführen!

„Wo ist Ron?", kam von Harry als Gegenfrage. „Er war nicht in eurer Wohnung!"

Hermine verzichtete darauf, Harry zu verbessern, dass es mittlerweile ‚seine Wohnung' hieß, sondern schrie wieder, obwohl sie sich schon auf wenige Meter genähert haben: „Er ist oben, aber wie um Himmels Willen hat er herausgefunden, dass ich bei Draco war? Hast _du_ mich etwa verraten?"

Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Ich war nicht mal bei euch zuhause! Ich bin nur in der Nacht..."

Er verstummte, was Hermine nur noch furioser machte. „Was war letzte Nacht? Was hast du getan?"

Harry schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, verzichtete aber noch lange nicht darauf von seiner Stimme lauten Gebrauch zu machen. „Unwichtig! Wo ist Ron?"

Inzwischen beobachteten schon ein paar neugierige Schaulustige den Streit zwischen den beiden.

„Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt, oben!", rief Hermine wütend. „Aber wie zum Teufel hat er herausgefunden, dass ich bei Draco war?"

Harry versuchte einen Weg zu Dracos Wohnung zu finden, doch Hermine stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Was hast du in der Nacht getan?"

Statt zu antworten wandte Harry ihr mit bösen Blicken und trotzig verzogenem Mund den Rücken zu und begann von ihr weg zu gehen.

„Harry! _Harry!_ Was hast du gemacht?"

Harry blieb stehen und Wut schüttelte ihn. Dann - wie vom Donner gerührt - schnellte er herum und lief auf Hermine zu. „Draco ist fort! Fort! Verstehst du!"

„Wo ist er hin?" Hermines Stimme hatte immer noch keinen leiseren Ton angestimmt.

„Er ist weg! Ich hab ihn fortgebracht!"

Hermine starrte Harry an. _„Was_ hast du getan?"

„Entführt, gekidnappt, wie immer du es nennen willst!", fauchte Harry. „Damit du endlich kapierst, dass du ihn vergessen _musst!_ Und wenn Ron jetzt bei dir in Malfoys Wohnung war, muss er mich gesehen haben! Aber lass mich jetzt endlich vorbei zu Ron!"

„O nein, _das werde ich nicht!",_ schrie Hermine und stapfte auf Harry zu.

„Tu endlich was ich sage", rief Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch Hermine konnte dies nicht verunsichern; sie würde von Harry erfahren, wo er Draco hingebracht hatte, und wenn sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab einsetzen musste, würde sie das tun, so viel stand fest.

„Du führst mich jetzt sofort zu Draco!", rief sie und schaffte es so viel Drohung in ihre Stimme zu packen, dass sie überzeugend wirkte.

„Und was, wenn ich mich weigere?" Harry sah sie angriffslustig an.

„Ron nimmt inzwischen sowieso schon an, dass ich mich auf _seine_ Seite geschlagen habe... Und ich glaube, dass ihn nach meinem Handeln vorhin auch nichts mehr davon abbringen wird." Sie zückte den Zauberstab. „Also wäre ein kleiner Imperius jetzt vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. _Expelliarmus!"_

Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie man den Imperius aussprach, doch war sie immer noch überzeugend genug, dass Harry die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, als sein Zauberstab durch die Luft segelte und auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster weit weg von ihm liegen blieb.

„Also?", fragte Hermine. „Führe mich."

„Hermine", begann Harry, „mag sein, dass du dich in Malfoy verliebt hast, aber du _liebst_ Ron... verstehst du? Verliebt sein ist etwas anderes als lieben..."

_„Los."_

Harry setzte sich brav in Bewegung als Hermine ihn mit dem Zauberstab in den Rücken stieß.

Verdammt, irgendwie drehten alle durch! Erst Harry, dann Ron und jetzt auch noch sie selbst...

---

Wie sie erwartet hatte, musste sie Harry in dessen Wohnung folgen. In dem Appartement mit den rotgoldenen, antiquierten Möbelstücken blieb Harry stehen.

„Wo ist er?", sagte Hermine und durchbrach damit die Stille, die seit dem Abgang vom Combat Platz zwischen den beiden geherrscht hatte.

Harry zögerte kurz, schien noch einmal schnell zu überlegen, ob er es tatsächlich machen sollte (Hermine drückte den Zauberstab mit festerer Kraft in seinen Rücken), kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, ihr zu widersprechen.

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick mit verkniffenen Augen zurück und Hermine wusste, wenn Blicke töten können, könnte sie jetzt die Radieschen von unten betrachten.

Dennoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. „Los", sagte sie, „ich warte."

Harry trat auf den rotgoldenen Diwan zu, auf dem er und Hermine am Vortag gesessen waren, und begann den blattgold verzierten Holzrahmen des Kanapee mit den Händen nachzuziehen, bis er an dem Emblem oben in der Mitte des Diwans ankam. Er drückte fest auf das Wappen und über dem Sofa öffnete sich ein geheimer Raum.

Hermine hatte gar keine Zeit sich zu wundern, dass in einer Designerwohnung mit vorsintflutlichen Möbelstücken ein Versteck mitten in der Wand war, doch das war auch ziemlich egal...

Denn Draco Malfoy stand darin, und sein erhobener Zauberstab war auf Harry gerichtet, während seine grauen Augen Hermine entschuldigend ansahen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", sagte er, sprang hervor und riss Harry an sich.

Hermine blieb geschockt stehen. Ihr Herz raste. Was tat Draco da gerade?

Der Albtraum schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

* * *

T B C

**Author's Note(s) / Reviewantworten:**

Sunnylein: Internet funzt noch immer nicht, bin aber in der Schule, also geht's. Danke :)

Moin: "Täglich grüßt das Murmeltier?" An diese Möglichkeit hätte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Entwickelt sich aber anders, wie du an dem Kapitel (glaub ich) gesehen hast.

Little Nadeshiko: Ne. Nur mehr 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog. -schnief- Magst du Harry etwa nicht? -augenbrauehochzieh- Du magst ja ziemlich viele Leute nicht -auftomcruiseundcamerondiazschiel- Und kryllisch stimmt glaub ich... äh, wir gleiten vom Thema ab :)

Linadell: Nee, es war wirklich Ron. Psycho-Ron -g-

So... tief durchatmen und Kamillentee trinken. Zwei Kapitel noch. Das nächste enthält die Auflösung auf die meisten Fragen. Ihr erfahrt endlich, was jetzt vor Hermines Amnesie mit Draco war. Weshalb Hermine angefahren wurde. Von wem sie angefahren wurde. Und weshalb Theodore Nott sterben musste. Und dann kommt noch ein böser Cliffhanger, vor dem letzten Kapitel. Und im letzten Kapitel kommt noch mal ein böser Cliffhanger (obwohl, ganz so böse ist er ja gar nicht) vor dem Epilog. Und dann ist aus. -seufz-


	10. Erläuterungen

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**   
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _9_   
E_r_L_äu_T_e_R_u_N_gen_**

„D-Draco?", stotterte Hermine. _Verdammt_ noch mal! Was ging hier vor sich?

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", wiederholte Draco nur. Er drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab in den Hals. „Du bist gar nicht mal so übel, wenn man dich etwas näher kennen lernt. Ich hab es aber versprochen."

In Hermines Augen bildeten sich Tränen. „Was versprochen? Wem versprochen?", sagte sie, obwohl sie sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Ron auch. Teilweise zumindest.

Draco sah sie tatsächlich mit Trauer in den Augen an. „Du hast einfach die falschen Eltern, weißt du?", meinte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. „Und die falschen Freunde", fügte er hinzu. Sein Zauberstab drückte sich noch etwas fester gegen Harrys Hals.

„Wem was versprochen?", fragte Hermine noch einmal. Ihre Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, sank nach unten.

_„Ihm",_ antwortete Draco.

Wasser rann inzwischen über Hermines Wangen.

„Ich habe _ihm_ versprochen, den hier zu ihm zu bringen", sagte Draco und sein Griff um Harry wurde fester.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine dumpf.

_„Warum?"_ Draco sah Hermine unverständlich an. _„Er_ hat es mir befohlen. Und man tut, was _er_ verlangt."

„Du sagst seinen Namen nicht..."

Draco sah Hermine immer noch traurig an. „Natürlich. Natürlich sage ich seinen Namen nicht, keiner seiner Anhänger tut es."

„Aber", begann Hermine. Ihre Stimme wurde langsam zu einem Schluchzen, obwohl sie sich mühte, sie eben nicht danach klingen zu lassen, „... aber du hast gesagt, du hättest nicht... du wärst nicht einer _seiner..."_

„Du hast mir wirklich geglaubt?" Draco klang verblüfft.

„Du bist naiv." Diesmal war es Harry der sprach. „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt... ich hab dich -"

_„Ruhe",_ sagte Draco herrisch. Sein Griff wurde fester und Harry rang nach Luft.

„Du hast gelogen?", sagte Hermine und ihr Schluchzen wurde verzweifelter. Sie nahm kaum Notiz von Harry. „Aber warum hätte ich mich dann vor meinem Unfall..." Ihre Stimme versagte erneut. In ihrem Kopf rastete die grausame Gewissheit ein...

„Ich - ich habe dich nie vor dem Unfall gesehen, oder?", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und steigerte sich während der nächsten Sekunden fast zu Schreien: „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über angelogen! Du hast mich nie geliebt, warst nie verliebt in mich, es war alles eine große Lüge! Aber wie..."

Sie beruhigte sich wieder und sah Draco ungläubig durch ihre tränenden Augen durch an. „Aber wie sonst bin ich dann zu der Krawatte... und warum hast du mich ins Krankenhaus... und der Brief... woher wusstest du vom - vom Streit und...?"

Ihre Stimme versagte. Die Tränen begannen von ihrem Kinn hinab auf den Teppich zu tropfen.

Dracos Miene war immer noch in gewisser Weise traurig. „Theodore Nott", sagte er schließlich.

„Nott? Theodore Nott? Was soll das heißen? Er ist tot!", meldete sich Harry erneut.

Draco drehte die Augen über und sein Griff wurde noch einmal eine Spur fester. Harry keuchte.

Hermine sah Draco fragend an und er sprach weiter: „Du warst bei Theodore Nott in der Nacht vor deinem Unfall. Theodore ist... _war_ auch einer _seiner_ Gefolgsleute. Wie ich." Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun ja, wir wollten etwas besprechen..."

„Den nächsten Mordanschlag wahrscheinlich", schnappte Harry nach Luft.

„Potter, muss ich dir wirklich wehtun, damit du endlich die Klappe hältst?" Dracos Lächeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Harry verstummte sofort. Wahrscheinlich war, dass Draco ihm _ohnehin_ schon wehtat.

Draco wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. Ihr Gesicht musste jetzt wieder so aussehen wie am vorherigen Abend - vollkommen verheult.

„Ich wollte zu Theodore gehen, da sah ich dich über die Straße laufen", fuhr er fort, als hätte ihn niemand unterbrochen. „Ich hab dir noch was zugerufen, als das Wiesel sich mit dem Auto näherte -"

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. Ihre Miene verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, ohne dass der Tränenfluss stoppte. „R-Ron? _Ron_ hat mich angefahren?"

_‚Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich umgebracht!'_ Rons Worte, nachdem sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Natürlich", sagte Draco. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich hab mir gedacht, es wäre doch schade, wenn du so umkommst... ich hätte dich nicht mehr selbst töten können, was mir wirklich Spaß gemacht hätte... damals, zumindest", sagte Draco. „Ich brachte dich ins St. Mungo-Hospital und verschwand dann sofort wieder zu Theodore. Er hätte dich sterben lassen, hat er gesagt, obwohl du wohl gar nicht so schlecht gewesen sein solltest - du verstehst?" In Dracos Augen trat ein Blitzen.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, konnte aber nicht.

„Er hat mir erzählt, was du ausgeplaudert hast, während ihr es getan habt", sagte Draco. „Von deinem Streit mit deinem Liebsten, von der Enttäuschung, von den nächtlichen Eskapaden in Londons Nachtklubs..." Draco seufzte. „Von all dem, was du vergessen hast. Ich dachte mir, ich könnte das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen... schließlich hatte Dumbledore Harry Potter geschützt. Ich konnte ihn nicht von selbst finden."

„Ich war nicht mehr als - als irgendjemand der dir half, zu Harry zu kommen?" Hermines Tränen wurden wieder stärker.

„Anfangs", sagte Draco, und seine Miene verriet, dass er die letzten Worte schon wieder bereut hatte. Obwohl sich Hermine da nicht so sicher war. Ihre Menschenkenntnis hatte sich inzwischen schon zu oft getäuscht. „Ich muss zugeben, Theodore hat nicht gelogen... du warst wirklich _gut..."_

Hermines Ausdruck änderte sich blitzschnell. „Hör auf damit! Du... du... du -"

Sie suchte nach einem Schimpfwort, dass schlimm genug für ihr Gegenüber war, doch Draco sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Aber Theodore drohte damit, mich auffliegen zu lassen. Wollte wohl selbst Potter einfangen. Nun, ich musste ihn töten." Dracos Miene verzog sich schmerzlich. „Ich hab es nicht gern getan, weißt du...

Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ich war überrascht, als du Weasley so schnell aufgabst. Gewissermaßen war das sogar ziemlich schlecht, denn wenn du dich mit mir herumtreiben würdest, würde dein Kontakt zu Potter wohl oder übel abbrechen. Aber dann kam Potter höchstpersönlich und entführte mich... der Dummkopf. Niemand von _unseren_ Leuten hätte ihn jemals finden können! Doch er rannte genau auf mich zu und offenbarte sich mir.

Nun, er glaubte wohl, er könne mich hier gefangen halten. Schien nicht ganz zufrieden damit gewesen zu sein, dass du seinen besten Freund aufgegeben hast...

Wie dem auch sei... natürlich konnte ich mich selbst aus den lächerlichen Fesseln, die Potter mir auflegte, befreien... _Er_ rief mich zu sich... befahl, Potter endlich zu ihm zu bringen... und auch dich, Hermine..."

Draco seufzte. „Ich bin wieder in mein Gefängnis zurück appariert. Und das war es eigentlich auch... bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt..."

„Und das war's?", sagte Hermine ungläubig. „Du willst mich Voldemort ausliefern, gemeinsam mit Harry?"

Dracos Miene verzog sich wieder schmerzlich. „Nein, Hermine... ich hab dich tatsächlich lieb gewonnen... so lieb es geht, wenn man über deine Abstammung und deine Freunde hinwegsieht... ich lasse dich gehen, wenn du willst. Du kannst fliehen. Auch wenn mir das Ärger macht."

„Oh, wie selbstlos von dir", sagte Hermine spöttisch. Immer noch liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und zwischen den höhnischen Worten war immer noch Geschluchze zu hören.

„Du willst also mitkommen?", fragte Draco. Seine Stimme war traurig. Anscheinend hatte er sie tatsächlich lieb gewonnen und sein Angebot war ernst gemeint gewesen. Doch Hermine scherte die Gedanken sogleich beiseite. Nein, das hatte er nicht getan. Er war auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Womöglich wollte er sie nur zur Flucht zwingen, damit Ron ihn nicht für ihren Tod verantwortlich machen konnte... Er versuchte seine eigene Haut zu retten, unter dem Vorwand, ihr zu helfen...

„Ich komme mit", sagte Hermine.

Harry überdrehte die Augen. Er schien sich eine Bemerkung zu verkneifen.

Draco - nein, _Malfoy_ - sah sie kurz traurig an, nickte dann aber. „Es war deine Entscheidung", sagte er schließlich und winkte sie zu sich hin. Aber noch bevor sie einen Schritt getan hatte, hob Malfoy den Zauberstab und rief: _„Expelliarmus!"_

Hermines Zauberstab flog durch den Raum und schlug eines der hohen Glasfenster ein.

Scherben stoben durch das Zimmer und dann passierten viele Dinge in sehr schneller Reihenfolge.

Während Hermine sich zu Boden warf, entwand sich Harry Malfoys Griff und stieß ihm den Fuß in den Magen. Malfoy stolperte überrascht zurück und sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Noch als Harry auf den Zauberstab zuschoss, wurde die Tür des Appartements aufgeschlagen und Ron kam herein.

Er hatte einen hässlichen, blutigen Riss über der rechten Augenbraue, eine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er humpelte leicht.

Doch alle Blessuren schienen vergessen, als er Malfoy erblickte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als er auf ihn zu rannte, dabei auf den am Boden liegenden Zauberstab stieg (der mit einem unschön zu hörenden _knack_ durchbrach), zertrampelte auch noch fast Harrys Finger, die sich schon nach dem Stab ausgestreckt hatten, und begann dann mit Händen und Füßen auf Malfoy einzuschlagen.

„Du verdammter Armleuchter!", rief er. „Jetzt hast du es ein für alle mal zu weit getrieben!"

Malfoy krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und schon bald glänzte eine rote Flüssigkeit auf dem roten Teppich. Niemand schien ihm zur Hilfe eilen zu wollen, und so tat Malfoy das einzige, was ihm noch übrig blieb: Er rief einen Namen laut aus.

_„Lord Voldemort!"_

* * *

T B C 

Little Nadeshiko: Richtig. :) Ich hoffe, du durchschaust es schon, weil jetzt nicht mehr viel an Aufklärung kommen wird... Schade. Snape und Malfoy Senior kommen nicht mehr vor. nontwin! Schleichwerbung? -nixcheckt-

Sunnylein: Na ja, verfluchen vielleicht nicht, weil's ja ziemlich genial ist, aber manchmal würd ich ihm gerne den Hals abwürgen, aber das funktioniert ja leider nicht... -seufz- OK, und hoffentlich war das jetzt eine befriedigende Aufklärung...

Linadell: Ja, Ron dreht am Rad. Aber er macht schließlich eine schwere Zeit durch... In jedem von uns steckt ja ein kleiner Psychopath... und bei manchen kommt der eben etwas besser durch... äh... und du darfst Harry so lange verprügeln wie du willst. Wenn er's überlebt, natürlich. :)

Oh mein Gott! Wisst ihr was? Ich hab einen 2er auf die Latein-Schularbeit! -froi- Nach einem 3er, zwei 4ern und vier 5ern baut das richtig auf!

Außrdem: Es folgt das letzte - das 10. Kapitel. "Das Ende" - wie passend. Denn da kommt noch mal das Unvermeidliche zusammen mit dem Verrückten, und alle drehen noch ein wenig mehr durch, als sie es ohnehin schon sind. Und es wird gestorben ohne Ende. Ach ja - und Voldemort sagt "ups". Freuet euch und frohlocket :)

Gruß, Ebilein


	11. Das Ende

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**   
_EbiPotter_

**K_a_P_i_T_e_L _1o_   
D_a_S E_n_D_e_**

Endlich hielt Ron inne. Harry starrte Malfoy entsetzt an. Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was ihr Ex-Geliebter gerade von sich gegeben hatte - nämlich so etwas wie das Todesurteil für sie, Harry und Ron. Und vielleicht auch für sich selbst.

Es war plötzlich totenstill im Raum. Alle warteten auf das Unvermeidliche...

Und das Unvermeidliche ließ sich nicht gerade Zeit. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden, wie Hermines Armbanduhr sagte - sie musste aber irgendwie falsch laufen, dachte Hermine, ihr kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit - öffnete sich die Wohnungstür.

Es war surreal. Unwirklich. Nein, wenn das tatsächlich das Ende war, so hatte Hermine es sich nie vorgestellt.

Lord Voldemort kam durch die offene Wohnungstür hereinspaziert.

Doch dann wurde Hermine eines klar: Er brauchte keinen großartigen Auftritt mit viel Laser, Licht und Rauch. Es war beängstigend genug, wenn er simpel in einen Kapuzenumhang vermummt durch die Wohnungstür ging, um einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen.

Dieser Gedanke machte ihr noch mehr Angst, als wenn er plötzlich mit Blitz, Donner und Hagelsturm in der Mitte des Zimmers erschienen wäre.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich (Hermine _konnte_ das einfach nicht als Lächeln bezeichnen). „Na na na, die jungen Herrschaften werden sich doch nicht bekriegen, oder?"

Seine Stimme war hoch und kalt wie der Eisberg, der der Titanic zum Verhängnis wurde.

Hermine war Voldemort noch nie persönlich gegenübergestanden; sie kannte nur die Geschichten, die Harry ihr von ihm erzählt hatte, und es war schlimmer als sie es sich jemals hätte ausmalen können. Dabei hatte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit noch gar nicht auf sie gerichtet...

Ron ließ von Malfoy ab und stellte sich neben Harry. Malfoy versuchte aufzustehen, oder wenigstens auf die Knie zu kommen, doch er brach wieder zusammen. Harry und Ron hatten bei ihm gründliche Arbeit geleistet.

„Sachte sachte, Mister Malfoy", sagte Voldemort. „Bleiben Sie noch liegen. Ich werde mich um Sie kümmern, wenn ich alles Übrige erledigt habe."

Verdammt, _verdammt_ noch mal, warum hatte sie Harry auf dem Combat Platz entwaffnen müssen? Warum hatte Ron auf Malfoys Zauberstab treten müssen? Harry war unbewaffnet und Ron konnte ihm nicht unauffällig seinen eigenen Zauberstab überreichen, aber Harry war der einzige, der auch nur die leiseste Chance gegen die dunkle Gestalt gehabt hätte. Nun denn, ade Leben, sie würde es vermissen...

_„Nun denn..._ Harry." Voldemorts Blick ruhte auf seinem Erzfeind. „Wir stehen uns _schon wieder_ gegenüber. Verzeih mir, wenn ich mich täusche, aber sind es jetzt nicht schon sieben Mal?"

Voldemort setzte eine überlegende Miene auf. „Natürlich... als Kind... vor dem Stein... als Erinnerung... bei meinem zweiten Geburtstag... im Ministerium... am Ende deines sechsten Schuljahres... und natürlich, als du die Schule abschlosst. Als alle dachten, es wäre endlich Schluss... als alle dachten, das Ende wäre letztlich gekommen und die Prophezeiung einer Närrin würde sich erfüllen... und als du mir wieder entkamst. Nun, Wurmschwanz hat dafür gebüßt. Seine Hilfe hat ihn selbst bestraft... aber ich denke, du erinnerst dich noch lebhaft daran, Harry. Immerhin... wie hieß das Mädchen? Luna? Und dein guter Freund, mein guter Feind, Albus Dumbledore... Doch...", er lachte mit hoher und kalter Stimme auf, „ich schweife ab und komme vom wesentlichen Pfad ab. Nun, da ich neue treue Diener gefunden habe", sein Blick schwankte zu Malfoy, fand dann aber wieder den Weg zurück zu Harry, „wird nun endlich... _letztendlich..._ Schluss sein."

Voldemort lachte auf. Hermine lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Mann war tatsächlich unheimlich.

„Aber alles hat ein Ende, nicht wahr, Harry Potter? Doch wie waren Albus Dumbledores letzte Worte doch gleich? _Zu jedem Ende gehört gleichsam ein neuer Anfang._ Ha! Der alte Narr! Er verschwendete seinen letzten Atemzug um eine gewaltige Ladung schnulziges, liebestolles, unnützes Zeug von sich zu geben!"

Hermine spürte gleichwohl Empörung, Wut und Unsicherheit ob Voldemorts Worten. Sie hütete sich aber davor, etwas auszusprechen; Malfoy schüttelte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf, als sie ihn seine Richtung blickte.

Voldemort atmete aus und wieder zogen sich seine Mundwinkel hoch. „Doch lasst uns nicht in Erinnerungen schwelgen, Kinder. Wir alle wissen doch schließlich, weshalb wir hier sind. Aber ich muss überlegen..."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen während seine roten Pupillen durch den Raum stierten.

„Ich stehe vor einer schweren Entscheidung, meine Lieben. Gut zu überlegen ist jetzt unerlässlich... denn, Kinder, es ist doch höchst interessant, wie euch am ehesten Leid zuzufügen ist. Nein, Harry", sagte er als Harry ihn mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen versuchte, „den Cruciatus-Fluch kennst du schließlich schon. Ich will ihn nicht mehr an dir verwenden. Ich werde etwas anderes finden... ja. Das Unbekannte ist schließlich das Reizbarste, nicht wahr? Nun... ich denke, ich nähere mich einem Entschluss... _ja._ Ich frage mich selbst, Kinder, warum mir das nicht sofort eingefallen ist. Es macht das ganze so viel _interessanter."_

Wieder lachte er.

Nein, dieser Mann war nicht nur unheimlich, er war verrückter als Harry, Ron und sie selbst zusammen, verrückter vielleicht sogar, als Dumbledore es war, als er versucht hatte, Harry am Ende des letzten Schuljahres eigenhändig vor Voldemort zu beschützen...

Malfoy sah seinen Gebieter mit schreckensweiten Augen an.

„Natürlich. Miss Granger", sagte er und wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln zu der immer noch am Boden liegenden Hermine. „Sie haben es tatsächlich wundersamerweise geschafft, trotz all der Scherben unverletzt zu bleiben. Welch Wunder, wie es womöglich erscheinen mag. Doch seien sie vorsichtig... Wunder sind sehr selten, und meist geschehen sie nur, um etwas anderes anzukündigen... Es liegen immer noch eine Menge scharfer Glassplitter herum. Vorsicht ist höchstes Gebot."

Er streckte den Arm aus und eine Scherbe flog vom Boden in seine Hand. Er trat näher an Hermine heran und bückte sich.

Ron sog angespannt Luft ein. Draco blickte starr Hermine an.

Und dann durchfuhr sie im rechten Arm ein Schmerz, der sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sie wandte erschreckt den Kopf und sah, dass Voldemort mit dem Splitter eine lange Linie in ihre Haut geritzt hatte, aus der rotes Blut quoll.

_„Ups..._ entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger", sagte er. An seinem Lächeln hatte sich nichts geändert. „Ich bitte Sie inständig um Verzeihung. Doch sie verstehen mich sicher... Sie sind ja klug... So etwas kann passieren, nicht wahr? Gott sei Dank ist sie nicht aus großer Höhe in ihre Brust gefallen... der Schaden wäre ungemein größer..."

Voldemort stand wieder auf. „Meinen Plan schon durchschaut, Harry? Aber natürlich... kluger Junge... es ist doch erstaunlich, dass es einen gleich viel mehr schmerzt zu sehen wie andere - einem nahe stehende Personen - verletzt werden. Ja, so war es auch bei Dumbledore gewesen... ich hätte liebend gerne gewartet, ihn zu töten, wenn er nur dein Ende erlebt hätte... persönlich... doch das Schicksal wollte es nicht anders..."

„Sie - Sie Unmensch!", sagte Ron laut.

Voldemort lachte nur. „Wie Recht du doch hast, Junge. Ich bin kein Mensch. Schon lange nicht mehr."

Hermine griff sich an die Wunde. Es tat höllisch weh. Voldemort würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr.

Voldemort redete weiter, doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wechselte zwischen ihrer Wunde, Malfoy, Harry und Ron. Sie versuchte, Voldemorts Stimme und seine Gestalt irgendwie wegzudrücken, als ob er nicht hier wäre.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie inzwischen verletzt dagelegen war, auf jeden Fall war es aber viel zu lange für jemanden, der verwundet und ohne Arzt in einem Scherbenhaufen kauerte.

Malfoy war aufgestanden. Und dann war sie einfach nicht mehr imstande dazu, Voldemorts Stimme auszublenden.

„... nun, wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt, nicht wahr, Harry? Ich denke, wir werden mit Miss Granger anfangen... ihre Abstammung spricht für sie, oder? Ja... und dann ist Mister Weasley an der Reihe... und dann, am Schluss, wenn du den Schaden gesehen hast, den du angerichtet hast, nur weil du zu eingebildet warst, einfach schon früher zu sterben, dann werde ich mich dir zuwenden..."

Voldemort drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Miss Granger, ich hoffe, sie fanden es bisher angenehm und amüsant... denn jetzt wenden wir uns dem etwas ungemütlicheren Teil zu..."

Er hob den Zauberstab. Hermine sah nichts anderes mehr als die roten Pupillen und das bleiche, weiße Gesicht.

„Leben Sie wohl... wir werden sehen, ob es für Sie noch einen Anfang gibt, Miss Granger... _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Grünes Licht stob aus Voldemorts Zauberstab, doch es erreichte Hermine Granger nicht. Eine Gestalt hatte sich vor sie geworfen und stürzte nun leblos auf sie hinab.

Der kurze Moment von Voldemorts Verwirrung genügte Harry um sich eines Zauberstabes habhaft zu werden...

Und dann wurde alles schwarz...

Hermine war ohnmächtig.

Wieder einmal.

* * *

T B C

**Author's Notes / Reviewantworten:**

Linadell: Er merkt's ja nur, wenn man einer seiner Anhänger ist. Die haben halt eine besondere Verbindung zu Voldie. Und Draco hat Hermine ins Krankenhaus gebracht, hat erfahren, dass sie 'ne Amnesie hat, ist zu Nott gegangen, hat mit ihm geplauscht und da ist ihm eben was 'rausgerutscht... tja. Pech, Nott.

Sunnylein: Ja, und nächsten Freitag wird's dann ganz vorbei sein. -seufz-

Little Nadeshiko: Wow, ein Monsterreview! Cool! War Ralph Fiennes der in "Roter Drache" oder der von "Shakespeare in Love"? Es gibt nämlich zwei Leute, die haben 'nen ähnlichen Namen (und das waren glaub ich zwei Fienneses...) OK, deine weiteren Möglichkeiten haben ja alle ein wenig Wahres an sich gehabt... Und ich hasse Happy Ends, wenn sie nicht passen; aber ich hasse traurige Enden, weil ich immer so arg deprimiert werde. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ein Happy End zu dieser Geschichte passen würde...

Dragonies: Wollen wir ihn nicht alle im Handtuch sehen? -seufz-

Dragonies: Mögen's die Leser so? :)

Dragonies: Sorry, aber da werd ich wohl eben nicht mehr schlafen können. Von all den Storys, die ich angefangen habe, ist leider keine DM/GW. Aber eine Überlegung wär's wert... -grübel-

Es folgt das "echte" Ende... der **Ebi**potter**log**. Schlechter Witz, zugegeben, aber 'nen Versuch war's wert...


	12. Und der Anfang, der dazugehört

**A_m_N_e_S_i_E**  
_EbiPotter_

**E_p_I_lo_G  
...U_n_D D_er_ A_n_F_an_G, _d_E_r_ D_a_Z_ug_E_h_Ö_r_T**

Für Hermine gab es einen Anfang. Es war zwar nicht gerade die Art von Anfang, die sie gerne gehabt hätte - sie lag halbtot mit verheultem Gesicht inmitten eines zerstörten Appartements in einem Scherbenhaufen umgeben von zwei Leichen - aber immerhin.

Und während sie die Decke der Designerwohnung anstarrte, dachte sie nach.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Draco Malfoy geliebt hatte, oder ob sie nur geglaubt hatte, das zu müssen. Er hatte sie belogen, so dass sie geglaubt hatte, ihn lieben zu _müssen,_ denn eine Amnesie könne ja keine Liebe vergessen machen... oder? Sie hatte Ron aus freien Stücken verlassen, um zu Draco zu ziehen. Verliebt war sie in Draco mit Sicherheit gewesen, doch ob sie ihn _ge_liebt hatte...

Es war, wie Harry gesagt hatte: Verliebtheit war etwas anderes als Liebe.

Sie hob den Kopf und drehte ihn ein Stück. Ein schwarzer, leerer Umhang lag inmitten umgestürzter, rotgoldener viktorianischer Möbel. Harry kauerte mit Tränen in den Augen an der Wand. Sie hätte ihn so gerne trösten wollen...

Doch sie konnte nicht hoch. Auf ihr lag immer noch eine Leiche.

Sie wollte ihn nicht wegschieben, sie hatte das Gefühl, es ihm schuldig zu sein. Er hatte immerhin ihr Leben gerettet, auch wenn sie ihn gerade in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens nicht mehr besonders gut behandelt hatte.

Und ihre Gedanken glitten weiter und hielten an dem Punkt, wo Draco Malfoy verletzt gelegen hatte. Das Blut war inzwischen schon im Teppich eingetrocknet.

Mindestens genauso interessant wie die Frage, ob sie Draco Malfoy geliebt hatte, war mit Sicherheit auch die Angelegenheit, ob Draco Malfoy sie geliebt hatte.

Zu Beginn war sie ja nur ein Spielzeug für ihn gewesen, und nicht nur das, er hatte sie als Werkzeug benützen wollen, um an Harry Potter heranzukommen. Doch er hatte sich geändert... zumindest wollte sie sich das einreden. Er hatte ihr die Chance gegeben, vor Voldemort zu fliehen.

Nun, vielleicht war auch er ‚nur' verliebt gewesen. Liebe passte nämlich nicht zu Draco Malfoy. Allein schon seine Erziehung musste ihn dafür untauglich gemacht haben.

Aber irgendetwas musste er empfunden haben, denn sonst hätte Hermine nichts für ihn gefühlt...

Ihre Gedanken wurden langsam unsinnig.

Harry stand auf und schleppte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist passiert?", hörte sich Hermine selbst sagen. „Wo ist Voldemort?"

„Wir haben gekämpft", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war heiser vom Weinen. „Ich habe mir Rons Zauberstab geschnappt und wir haben beide gleichzeitig Avada Kedavra ausgesprochen... Die Flüche sind aneinander abgeprallt."

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. „Und?", fragte sie so vorsichtig und mitfühlend, wie sie es zustande brachte.

Harry lächelte kurz. „Eigentlich war es ziemlich witzig", sagte er, doch Hermine wusste sofort, dass gar nichts lustig gewesen war. „Voldemorts Fluch ist auf ihn selbst zurückgeprallt."

„Was?", sagte Hermine ungläubig.

Harry nickte. „Er hat sich selbst umgebracht... Aber es gibt keine Leiche... er hat sich in Luft aufgelöst... es ist, als hätte seine Seele seinen Körper nicht verlassen können, weil er viel zu lange keinen richtigen Körper mehr hatte... nur die Attrappe, die er sich selbst zusammengebastelt hatte..."

Wieder lächelte Harry.

„Das ist unsinnig. Zumindest in der Art und Weise, wie ich es mir denke. Es ist nur..."

Harry atmete lang gezogen aus, drehte den Kopf und sein Blick senkte sich.

„Und dein Fluch...?", setzte Hermine behutsam an.

Harry sagte nichts. In seinen grünen Augen bildeten sich Tränen.

Doch Hermine verstand ihn. Ihr Herz schien kurz in den Boden zu sinken... Es musste schrecklich sein für Harry... Er hatte seine eigene große Liebe getötet.

Die große Liebe, die er nie wirklich spüren konnte, weil Hermine sie für sich beansprucht hatte, ohne ihn jemals so zu lieben wie...

Plötzlich wurde ihr eines klar: Sie hatte Draco tatsächlich geliebt. Und er sie ebenfalls.

Sie schlang die Arme um den leblosen Körper auf ihr.

Es war Draco.

Und sie begann zu weinen.

**

* * *

NOT TBC**

**Author's Notes/Reviewantworten:**

Dragonies: Ich... ich... ich... was? :)

Sunnylein: Ich weiß, dass ich grausam bin. -seufz-

Little Nadeshiko: Du hast mir mein erstes Ende der Geschichte gerade sehr, sehr mies gemacht. ;) Nee, hatte nie solch einen Schluss geplant. Passt ja wirklich nicht.

Linadell: Ja, ich habe die tragische Variante genommen. -seufz-

Nächste Woche dann die abschließenden Gedanken. Und die Antworten auf das letzte Kapitel. Epilog, mein ich. -seufz-


End file.
